Akina and Ichigo
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: This is a parody of Beauty and the Beast movie. IchigoXoc
1. Chapter 1

Akina Shiba as Belle – Akina Shiba  
>Ichigo Kurosaki as Beast – Ichigo KUrosaki<br>Sosuke Aizen as Gaston – Sosuke Aizen  
>Kaien Shiba as Maurice – Kaien Shiba<br>Shuhei Hisagi as Lumiere – Shuhei Hisagi  
>Izuru Kira as Cogsworth – Izuru Kira<br>Retsu Unohana as Mrs. Potts – Retsu Unohana  
>Hanatarō Yamada as Chip Potts – Hanataro Yamada<br>The Featherduster- Rangiku Matsumoto  
>The Wardrobe- Yoruichi Shihōin<br>Le Fou- Gin Ichimaru  
>Monsieur D' Arque- Kaname Tōsen<br>the Triplets- Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, and Nanao Ise  
>The Enchantress as Herself<br>Phillipe as Himself

~OC Info~  
>Name-Akina Shiba<br>Age-16  
>Race (based on the anime)-Bleach<br>Hair Color-Long Purple Hair to her hips  
>Eye Color-Blue<br>Picture (optional)-.com/albums/z128/BlackLoverChick/?action=view¤t=


	2. Chapter 2

Years ago in a faraway stood a castle. And inside that castle lives a prince named Ichigo Kurosaki. Despite having everything he ever wanted however, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind to others. In fact, he thinks of no one but himself.

One winter's night, an old woman arrived at the door and asked for shelter from the cold in exchange for a small red rose. Of course, Ichigo was disgusted by the woman's appearance. He frowns at her gift and told her to leave. She told him by not to be deceived by appearances for within, beauty can always be found.

Despite this, Ichigo dismissed her once more. But the old woman's ugliness soon disappeared, replaced by a beautiful enchantress. Shock by his mistake, Ichigo tries to apologize but the enchantress told him it was too late for she saw there is no love in his heart. To punish him for his selfishness, she turned the young man into a beast, a monster. She places a powerful spell on his castle and those who lived there.

Ashamed by how he now looks, Ichigo hides himself in his own castle. The only way he could see into the outside world is a magic mirror. The rose the enchantress had offered is truly an enchanted rose, which will continue to bloom until his 16th birthday.

If the beast could learn to love another, and get her love in return by the time the last pedal fell, then the spell will be broken. If not, he will remain a monster for all time. Years have passed and the beast has grown into sadness and does not bother gaining hope. For, in his opinion, who in their right mind would ever learn to love a beast like him?


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in the land lie a little house where a girl lives with her older brother. The girl, named Akina, came out of the house carrying a book in her arms. She was a beautiful 16-year-old girl. She had long beautiful purple hair, blue eyes, and she wore a white short sleeved blouse with a dark red skirt that goes all the way to the ground, a small black waist corset, black flats, a black bracelet on her wrist, and a anklet on her ankle.She is planning to return a book she borrowed from a book store in the village. As she does so, she begins to sing.

Akina: _**Little town, it's a quiet village  
>Every day, like the one before<br>Little town, full of little people  
>Waking up to say...<strong>_

Village People: _**Good day  
>Good day<br>Good day  
>Good day<br>Good day**_

She sees a man with dark hair, a goatee, and black clothing. His name is Sentarō Kotsubaki.

Akina: _**There goes the baker with his tray like always  
>The same old bread and rolls to sell<br>Every morning just the same  
>Since the morning that we came<br>To this poor provincial town...**_

"Good morning, Akina!" greeted Sentaro in a loud voice as he puts a tray underneath a window.

"Morning Sentaro!" said Akina happily.

"Where are you off to?"

"The bookshop! I just finished up the most wonderful story about a beanstalk, an ogre, and..."

"That's great." said Sentaro, not really paying attention. He yells into the bakery, "Hey Kiyone! We got bread to sell! Come on!"

Akina shrugs and continues on her way. As she heads to the bookshop, she passed Tatsuki, Michiru, and Ryo.

Tatsuki, Michiru, and Ryo: _**Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question  
>Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?<strong>_

Nemu: _**Never part of any crowd**_

Mayuri: _**Cause her head's up on some cloud**_

All (but Akina): _**No denying she's a funny girl, that Akina!**_

Akina jumps on a back of a carriage by Isshin (in this story, Isshin is not Ichigo's dad) and rides it through town. He spots his wife, Masaki.

Isshin: _**Hey there!**_

Masaki: _**Good day!**_

Isshin: _**How is our family?**_

Lisa is now in front of Shinji. Shinji was smiling silly at her.

LIsa: _**Hello!**_

Shinji: _**Good day!**_

Lisa: _**How is your wife?**_

Seeing what her husband is doing, Hiyori hits him on the head with a sandal.

Kukaku: _**I need six eggs!**_

Chad: _**That's too expensive!**_

Akina: _**There must be more than this provincial life!**_

The carriage passed by the bookshop and Akina jumps off. She came into the place where a young man with green and white hat and light-blonde hair. He turns and smiles upon seeing Akina coming.

"Why hello, Akina." The man said with a smile.

"Morning Kisuke. I've come to return the book I borrowed." said Akina smiling as she hands the book to Kisuke.

"Finished already?" asked Kisuke with a smirk as he puts the book on the shelf.

"I couldn't put it down." Akina said as she looks through the bookshelf. "Do you have anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." Said Kisuke with a laugh.

Akina climbed up a ladder as she said, "That's alright. I'll borrow...this one." She took a blue book off the shelf and gave it to Kisuke. He looked it over and is surprised.

"This one? But you've read it twice!" said Kisuke amazed.

"Well, it's my favorite!" said Akina cheerfully as she swung off the ladder, rolling down its track. "It has far off lands, amazing battles, weird enchantments, princes in disguise."

Kisuke smiled as he gives to the book to Akina. "If you like all that much, it's yours."

"But, Kisuke!" said Akina surprised. Kisuke has never let anyone keep a book forever before!

"I insist."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" said Akina happily as she left the book shop. Love, Kensei, and Rose sings as they watched her leave.

Love, Kensei, and Rose: _**Look there she goes  
>That girl is so peculiar!<br>I wonder if she's feeling well!**_

Women: _**With a dreamy far-off look!**_

Water pours down a gutter nearby and is about to fall on Akina but she uses a sign to keep her dry.

Men: _**And her nose stuck in a book!**_

All: _**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Akina!**_

As Akina goes to sit down on the edge of a fountain, Kon, Noba, Ririn, and Kurodo (in their doll forms) were sitting nearby listening as she sings.

Akina: _**Oh! Isn't this amazing!  
>It's my favorite part because, you'll see!<br>Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
>But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!<strong>_

"Come on, guys. Let's go." called out Tessai, after saying goodbye to Akina, Ririn and the boys left to follow Tessai.

As Akina walked past a hat shop, Chizuru and Uryu are in there trying on hats.

Chizuru: _**Now it's no wonder that she's nicknamed 'beauty'  
>Her looks have got no parallel!<strong>_

Uryu: _**But behind that fair facade  
>I'm afraid she's rather odd<br>Very different from the rest of us...**_

All: _**She's nothing like the rest of us  
>Yes different from the rest of us is Akina<strong>_

A bunch of ducks flies above. Suddenly a blast came from outta nowhere and blasts one of them, sending it flying to the ground. A man with unusal silver hair with his eyes closed runs in the middle of the road trying to catch it with a bag. However it landed in a yard in front of him. In hopes to save face, he quickly shoves the duck into his bag and goes to his boss who is blowing the smoke off his wand. His boss had swept back brown hair with a strand hanging in his face and brown eyes.

"Darn, Aizen, you didn't miss a shot!" said the silver haired man excited. "You got to be the best shooter in the world!"

"I know." said Aizen smiling proudly.

"No animal could beat you and I bet a girl won't either!"

Aizen laughs as he said, "Very true, Gin. And I planned on getting that prize." He points to Akina who just came around the corner. Gin looked surprised as he said, "What? Kaien's little sister?"

"She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she's..."

Aizen interrupts Gin as he said, "The most beautiful girl in town!"

"Yeah, but..." Gin was interrupted once more.

"And that makes her the best!" He grabs Gin, "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Of course. I mean you do but…" Gin replied quickly. Aizen pushes Gin back as he begins to sing.

Aizen: _**Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
>I said she's gorgeous and I fell<br>Here in town there's only she**_

Aizen, looking in a mirror nearby, brushed his hair with his hand.

_**Who is beautiful as me  
>So I'm making plans to woo and marry Akina<strong>_

Turning around, he noticed Akiba has walked by and is leaving. As Aizen goes after her, he passed his three fangirls Rukia, Orihime, and Nanao.

Rukia, Orihime, and Nanao: _**Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy  
>Mr. Aizen, oh he's so cute<strong>_

Gin stared at them but Orihime knocks over a jar of water spilling it all over him.

_**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
>He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome man<strong>_

The girls fainted in happiness. Aizwn has trouble going through the crowd as he tries to reach Akina.

Woman: _**Hello!**_

Aizen: _**Pardon!**_

Man: _**Good day!**_

Man: _**Mais oui!**_

Woman: _**You call this bacon?**_

Woman: _**What lovely grapes!**_

Woman: _**Some cheese!**_

Man: _**Ten yards!**_

Man: _**One pound**_

Aizen: _**'xcuse me!**_

Woman: _**I'll get the knife!**_

Aizen: _**Please let me through!**_

Man: _**This bread!**_

Woman: _**Those fish!**_

Woman: _**It's stale!**_

Man: _**They smell!**_

Man: _**Madame's mistaken!**_

Akina: _**There must be more than this provincial life!**_

Aizen: _**Just watch I'm going to make Akina my wife!**_

The crowd gathered in front of Aizen, completely blocking him from Akina as they sing on.

Villagers: _**Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
>A most peculiar mademoiselle<br>It's a pity and a sin  
>She doesn't quite fit in!<strong>_

Men: _**But she really is a funny girl**_

Women: _**A beauty but a funny girl**_

All: _**She really is a funny girl! That Akina!**_ _**  
>good day<br>good day  
>good day<br>good day  
>good day<strong>_

As the song ended, Akina looked up from her book and turned around. The people go back to what they were doing. She shrugged and kept on walking her way home until Aizen came out of nowhere and caught up with her.

"Hello, Akina." Aizen said seductively.

"Hello, Aizen." Serena responded. Her attention isn't on him but her book. That is until Aizen takes it from her. Akina frowns as she asked, "Aizen, may I have my book please."

Aizen looked through the book and frowns, "How can you read this? There's no pictures in it!"

Akina laughed as she said, "Well, some people use their imagination."

Aizen shook his head as he said, "Akina, it's about time you get out of those books and keep your mind on something more important." He throws the book and it landed in a nearby mud puddle. Aizen goes to pick it up as the man continued, "Like me." Rukia, Orihime, and Nanao, looking on from a yard behind Aizen and Akina, sigh very happily.  
>As she picks her book up and cleans it off, Aizen said with a frown, "The whole town is talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she'll start getting ideas and thinking."<p>

"Aizen, you are very positively primeval."

"Thank you." Aizen said with a smile as he puts his arm around Akina. "How about we head over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies."

"Uh, maybe another time." Akina said.

"What is with her?" Nanao said with a frown.

"She's crazy." agreed Orihime.

"He's gorgeous." Rukia sighs as she smiles lovingly at Aizen.

Akina walks a few steps from Aizen as she said, "Please, Aizen. I can'. I've got to go home and helped my brother. Goodbye"

Gin, who show up, laughs as he said this. "Ha! That crazy worthless guy? He's going need more than you to get where he's going!" Aizen laughed along with Gin until Akina yelled out, "Hey! Don't talk about my brother that way!"

"Yeah! Don't talk at her brother that way!" snapped Aizen as he hits Gin on the head, hoping to stay on Akina's side.

"My brother is not crazy or worthless! He's a genius!" Suddenly an explosion is heard. It is coming from Akina's house. Alarmed, Akina ran for home as Aizen and Gin goes back to laughing.

As she went home, the first thing Akina does is go to the basement where she expects her brother to be at. As she opens the door, she coughs because smoke came out. Inside the room, a box is upside down.

"Kaien?" asked Akina covering her mouth as she coughed smoke. Once the smoke clears, a man lifted the box up from the inside. He is a fairly tall man with a spiky raven black hair, and aqua green eyes. The man is Kaien Shiba, Akina's older brother.

"How did that happened?" coughed Kaien as he tries to recover.

"Are you alright, brother?" asked Akina in concern as she walks over.

"Yes as usual." said Kaien with a sigh. He then frowns as he said, "But I think I have enough of this thing!" He goes over to a device nearby and kicks it. He yelps as he hurts his toe doing so.

"Oh, you always say that." Said Akina with a giggle.

"I mean it this time!" yelled Kaien in frustration. "I will never get this thing to work!"

"Oh, it'd work, Kaien." insisted Akina, "And you can win first prize at the fair tomorrow!"

"Ha!" snapped Kaien as he crossed his arms.

"And you may become a world famous inventor." said Akina smiling.

"You think so?" Kaien asked, interested.

"I'd always have." Akina said with a smile. Smiling and filled with confidence, Kaien said, "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing working in no time." He goes under a machine wearing a pair of goggles. "Akina, hand me the dog-legged clencer there, will ya?"

As she picks up what Kaien has asked for, he asked, "So, Akina. How was your time in the town?"

"It was alright. I got a new book." Akina said showing the book she picked up from the store. She frowns as she said, "Brother? Do you think I'm...odd?"

"My little sister odd?" scoffed Kaien in disbelief as he slide out from under the machine, the goggles making his eyes very big. "Where do you get a crazy idea like that?"

"I don't know. I guess I heard stuff." Said Akina as she sat next to the fireplace on a wooden chair. "Sometimes I feel that my place just isn't here, Kaien, that maybe somewhere far away from here is where my destiny is. I don't know, I really don't have anybody to talk to here."

"There's that Aizen fellow. He's handsome, isn't he?" asked Kaien as he reached for a screwdriver.

"Handsome. And rude and conceited," Akina snapped before she sighed. "He isn't the man for me."

"Well, don't worry long. When this invention works, everything will change." Kaien came out from under the machine. "I think I got it done. Let's see if it truly works. Stand back!"  
>They both stood back as Kaien pulls on a lever. Soon the machine springs to life. As everyone watches, it begins chopping wood...like it was designed to!<p>

"It works!" said Akina in amazement.

"It does?" Kaien asked in amazement. He laughs. "It does! Happy days!"

"You did it! You really did it!" laughed Akina as she hugs her brother.

"Akina, get the carriage ready! I'm off to the fair!" declared Kaien proudly. Then a log hits him, knocking him out.

Later, Akina waves goodbye to her brother as he and Philippe, the horse, carried the machine in a wagon behind them.

"Goodbye, brother! Good luck!" cheered Akina as she waves.

"Bye, Akina! Take of things while I'm gone!" said Kaien waving back. Soon Kaien and Philippe rode out of sight with the machine.


	4. Chapter 4

Now while Kaien may be a genius at inventing, when it comes to getting to where he needs to go, he doesn't have a clue. Indeed this is proven when he and Luigi find themselves lost in the forest.

"We should be there by now." said Kaien looking at a very old map that wasn't made for the current time period. Kaien looks up and stops Philippe. They were at a fork in the road.

"We'd go this way." Kaien said pointing to the right. Philippe looked and sees that the road Kaien is pointing to is very foggy, scary, and disappeared forest. Philippe looks to the left and sees that the road there is more cheerful. Philippe tried to go left but Kaien stops him.

"Come on! It's a shortcut! We'd get there in no time!" exclaimed Kaien as he made Philippe walk down the right path.

They continued going down the right path still pulling the wagon. Philippe looked nervous. Philippe thought he saw a shadow of a wolf running through the trees. He stopped as they heard a howl.

"This can't be right! Where did you take us, Philippe?" demanded Kaien getting scared as Philippe backed up.

"We'd better turn around."

Philippe backed up so much that he accidentally bumps the wagon into a tree behind him. A bunch of bats fly out of the trees freaking out everyone. Kaien screams and Philippe ran off. Philippe ran fast still pulling the wagon Kaien invention is on. The fast horse hits a bump and causes Kaien to fall off onto the ground. As Kaien got up, Philippe ran off out of sight with wolves following him.

Suddenly Kaien hears a noise and yelps, "Uh, Philippe? Is that you?"

Suddenly he hears some growling and slowly turns around. Sure enough, behind him are a group of wolves and they are approaching looking very hungry. Kaien screamed and runs for his life with the wolves in pursuit. Kaien wasn't where he was going and fell down a steep hill. When his fall was over, he got up. He sees an iron gate and fence in front of him. As he looks behind him, he sees the wolves are almost on him.

Not wanting to waste time, he run for the iron gate and yelled, "Is someone there? HELP!" He held the bars in panic. Suddenly the gate opens and he fell in. Before the wolves could get to him, Kaien closes the gate quickly, knocking them back. Kaien sighs in relief then screams as one of the wolves grabs one of his feet through the gate. He quickly kicks one off and got away from the gate.

Turning around, he gapes as he sees that he has arrived at a castle. Suddenly lightning flashes in the sky and it started to rain. Not wanting to get wetter, he runs up to the front doors and knocked loudly. They opened up. Although nervous to go in at first, he came inside the castle and into the foyer. Kaien looks around. He sees a huge staircases and doors that seemed to go somewhere. The whole room appeared to be dark.

"Hello?" Kaien called out hoping someone could hear him. Besides his usual echo, there was no answer. "Hello?"

As Kaien looks around, he hears some voices.

"Poor guy. He must have got lost in the woods." said a young voice.

"Stop talking you idiot and he may leave!" said another young voice.

Looking around to see where the voices came from, Kaien continues, "Is someone there?"

"Not a word from you, Shuhei! Not one word!" said the 2nd voice voice.

"I don't mean to intrude but…I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." explains Kaien.

"Aw, c'mon Izuru. Have a heart." insisted the voice who is identified as Shuhei.

"Ssh!" hissed the voiced of Izuru. "Ow! Ow! Ow!

Ignoring Izuru, Shuhei spoke up, "Of course, sir! You're welcome here!"

"Who said that?" asked Kaien before he grabbed a candelabra and looking around.

"Over here."

"Where?" Kaien felt a tap on his head. He looks up. To his surprise, the voice is coming from the candelabra! He saw two eyes with a 69 under his left eye and three scars straight over his right that lead down to his right cheek.

"Hello!" said Shuhei with a smile. Kaien is startled and jumped back, dropping Shuhei in the process.

Kaien looked down at the candelabra with amazement in his eyes. "Incredible…"

"Oh, you have to do it, do you? Very typical, Shuhei," The voice of Izuru came in. He is frowning clock.

"Oh. Hi there. I...ah, ah, ACHOO!" Kaien has accidentally sniffed in some dust and sneezed right on Izuru's face. Kaien uses his own handkerchief to wiped his own nose while Izuru just wiped himself clean.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, sir. Come. Warm yourself up by the fire." insisted Shuhei as he led Kaien to the parlor.

"Why, thank you." mumbled Kaien talking funny.

"Hold it! Don't you dare!" yelled Izuru as he runs after the two into the parlor. Unknown to either of them, a huge shadowed figure was watching this. With a growl, he rushed off.

"You don't know what our master would do if he catches him here!" yelled Izuru as he runs into the parlor. Shuhei ignored him.

"Stop right there!" Izuru tripped and fell. When he got up, he groans as he sees Shuhei allowing Kaien to sit in a comfortable armchair right near the fireplace. "Oh, no! Not the master's chair!"

As Izuru looks concerned, a red blur rushes off. It looks like a footrest, but acts like a dog.

"Oh no. I'm not seeing this." yelped Izuru covering his eyes. "I really am not seeing this!"

The footrest dog barked happily as he brought up Kaien's feet.

"Ah, what nice...creature." said Kaien chuckling happily.

"Knock it off all of you! Don't forget who is in charge here..." Izuru was suddenly run over by a tea cart rushing in. When it stops near where Kaien's sitting, two figures revealed themselves. One of them is a female teapot with blue eyes and a teacup with blue eyes as well next to her. The teapot's name was Retsu Unohana and the teacup's name was Hanataro Yamada.

"Sir, care for some hot tea?" asked Unohana smiling. "It'd warm you up in no time." She pour some tea in in Hanataro.

"No tea…" yelped Izuru very concerned. "NO TEA!" As usual, no one listened.

Kaien took the teacup and started to drink it. However, he heard a laughter. He stopped and looked to see the laughter was coming from Hanataro.

"This feels funny, Lady Unohana!" said Hanataro while still laughing.

Suddenly the doors to the parlor slammed open. A howling wind blows in and puts the fire in the fireplace out. Unohana looks nervous while Hanataro goes to hide behind her.

"Uh oh." Hanataro said.

Gulping, Kaien sit in his chair scared. Were he looked at the doorway now, he would of saw something terrible. It is a human with white skin and glowing yellow eyes. Whatever it was, it wasn't human. Kaien is not sure what it is as he dares not look. All he saw was its shadow. As Kaien continues to shake scared, it came in angrily.

He growled, "There's a stranger in here."

"Uh, master. Let me explained." Shuhei said beginning to speak. "This man was lost in the woods, all cold and scared, and..." He was interrupted when his master blew a gust of wind. Shuhei gulped and looked scared now.

Izuru came out of hiding from under a carpet, walked up to Shuhei and said, "Master, if I can just say...it's his fault! I wasn't in on the idea from the beginning! Blame him!" As he speaks, he points accursedly at Shuhei. "I try to stop them but did they listen? Heck no! They don't care and..." The master blew a gust of wind again, freaking the clock out and hides behind Kaien.

Kaien looks to his right and sees no one. When he looks left however, he comes face to face with a very furious looking master. Kaien jumped back in fear and backed off.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" demanded the master angrily.

"Please...I got lost in the woods. And..." Kaien begins to say, trembling in fear.

"You are not welcome here!"

"I didn't mean to!" When he apologized, his focus was on the master and that didn't make the master very happy.

"Are you staring at me?" demanded the master furiously.

"No...I'm not!" protested Kaien trembling.

"Oh, so that's it, huh? You've come to stare at the beast!" snapped the master in accusation. This made Kaien make a beeline for the door but the master got there first and blocked him.

"I didn't mean to upset you or caused harm! I only wanted a place to stay!" yelled Kaien in a scare tone.

"You want a place to stay? Fine! I'll give you a place to stay!" growled the master then grabs Kaien by the shirt.

"Wait! No! NOOOOO!" screamed Kaien in horror. Everyone else can only looked helplessly as their master dragged a kicking and screaming Kaien out of the room before slamming the door behind him shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Akina was still at home the next day, unaware of what happened to her brother. She is also unaware of two figures peeking through a bush. Aizen smirked as he looks at Akina's home. He has a big surprise for him and when she sees the suit he has on, she has to accept his proposal.

"Boy, Akina is going to be very surprised." chuckled Gin.

"Yes. This is her lucky day." said Aizen smiling. He walks away, letting go of the branch he was holding. It hit Gin in the face, leaving leaves in his mouth.

Nearby are people Aizen has invited for his wedding. He got a priest and almost everything. He said, "I'd thank you all for coming to my wedding. But, before we wait any longer I guess I should go in and you know...propose to the girl!" Everyone laughed. All except Rukia, Nanao, and Orihime who cried sadly, believing their chances to marry Aizen are null now.

As Gin arrived, Aizen turned to him and said, "Okay, the moment Akina and I come through that door, you..."

"Strike up the band! I know!" said Gin as he picks up a stick and starts the band up to play "Here Comes The Bride" at a fast pace. It soon stops when Aizen hit Gin over the head with a tuba.

"Not yet!" snapped Aizen angrily.

"Sorry." groaned Gin.

Inside her home, unaware of the commotion outside, reading the book she got yesterday. When Akina heard a knock at the door, she goes over to it and looks through the peephole. She sees Aizen at the door making smirking faces. She cringes, then sighs as she opens the door letting Aizen in.

"Aizen. What a pleasant surprise." said Akina faking a smile.

"Is it, though?" Aizen asked with a smirk. "I'm just full of surprises. You are very lucky. Any girl in town would want to be you right now. Today's the day all your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Aizen?" Akina asked, although she has a suspicion of what Aizen' thinking.

Aizen sits at the table while Akina puts her book down. "Think of this, Akina. A rusting hunting lodge. My biggest kill roasting over the fire. And my wife massaging my feet." As Aizen puts his feet on the table, Akina cringes thinking of the thought of massaging anyone's feet, let alone Aizen'. The man continues, "While the little ones will be playing on the floor with the dogs." He smiles as he stands up, "We'll have six or seven!"

"Dogs?" Akina asked uneasily.

"No, Akina! Handsome boys like me!"

"Imagine that." said Akina rolling her eyes as she cleaned her book with a cloth get the mud off and walked to the bookcase with Aizen following her.

"Do you know who that little wife will be?" asked Aizen.

"Let me think." Said Akina as she put the book in the bookcase. Aizen cornered her little body with his body in the corner of the bookcase.

"You, Akina!" Akina went under him and started putting blockades like chairs and small tables in front of him.

"Aizen, I'm…speechless. I really don't know what to say." said Akina as Aizen pushed away all the blockades and put both his hands on the side of her head, making her uneasy against the door.

"Say you'll marry me." said Aizen with a smirk before he suddenly closed his eyes and started puckering his lips and leaned in to trying kiss Akina. She turned her head away from him.

"I'm very sorry, but..." said Akina with a gulp. She managed to get to the doorknob. She said quickly, "I just don't deserve you!" She quickly opens the door and got out of the way just in time as Aizen lost his balance. He fell out of the door and right into a mud puddle outside.

Thinking this was the cue, the band begins to play as Akina closes the door and locked it. The band stops playing when they noticed Aizen in the mud puddle. Gin turns to his boss who is very upset and covered in mud.  
>"So, how did it go?" asked Gin hopefully.<p>

Aizen grabs Gin angrily and yelled, "I'll have Akina as my wife! Make no mistake about that!" He threw Gin into the mud puddle and stormed off.

"Touchy." scoffed Gin.

When the wedding is obviously not going to happen, everyone has gone home. Akina opens the door and looks around, "Is he really gone?" Akina came out sighing in relief then she said angrily, "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! ME! The wife of that boorish, brainless..." she begins to sing as she begins to feed the animals.

Akina: _**Madame Aizen, can't you just see it**_

She puts a towel over her head making her look like a housewife.

_**Madame Aizen, his little wife**_

She took the towel off as she kicked the bucket upset.

_**No sir, not me, I guarantee it  
>I want much more than this provincial life...<strong>_

She runs out into the fields. Akina sings some more.

_**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
>I want it more than I can tell<strong>_

Akina sits on the ground and picks a flower sighing sadly.

_**And for once it might be grand  
>To have someone understand<strong>_

She puts the flower down as she got up.

_**I want so much more than they've got planned**_

Akina turned and sees a familiar horse with an invention in a wagon rushing into the scene. Philippe is back but no Kaien!

"Philippe?" asked Akina concerned as she goes up to him, "What happened? Where's brother? Where is he?"

Very concerned, Akina unlocks the wagon from Philippe and said, "We got to find him! Take me where you saw him last!"

Later in the forest, Akina and Philippe rode through the forest searching for Kaien. They soon came across the same castle he stumbled onto last night.

"What is this place?" Akina asked in wonder. Philippe started to panic a bit. "Calm down, Philippe. Steady." said Akina calming her horse. Then she sees something beyond the gate and gasps. She got off of Philippe, opens the gate, went in, and picks what she saw up. It was a picture of Kaien and Akina. She gasped and looking up at the castle.

"Brother…"

Inside the castle, Izuru walked back and forth in a pace very upset as Shuhei watch.

"You have to invite him, didn't you?" asked Izuru glaring at Shuhei. "I mean, give him tea, let him sit in the master's chair, let him pet the pooch!"

"Oh blame me for being nice!" snapped Shuhei annoyed.

Just then, Akina came into the foyer. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" Akina called out.

In the kitchen, Unohana were cleaning. Suddenly Hanataro entered.

"Lady Unohana! There's a girl in the castle!" said Hanataro excited.

Unohana, who just appeared, sighs as she turns to him and said, "Now, Hanataro, don't make stories up. Now is not the time for stories."

"But really," Hanataro said as he came in. "I saw her!"

Suddenly something came into the room excited. It is a feather duster with light blue eues. Her name is Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Unohana! Unohana! I just saw a girl in the castle!" exclaimed Rangiku excited. "I'd show ya!"

"Told ya." Hanataro said smirking at her.

Unaware of the newcomer, Izuru continues insulting Shuhei.

"You irresponsible, idiotic, wax-for-brained..." said Izuru. Shuhei made a hand puppet as he mocks the clock as he crossed his eyes.

"Brother?" a voice came out. The two stopped and turned seeing Akina passed by.

"Did you see that?" gasped Shuhei in amazement towards Izuru. The two then sees Serena going down a corridor. Shuhei gasped. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl." said Izuru rolling his eyes.

Shuhei got excited as he said, "That's it! The purple-haired one! She's the one! The one we have waited for all these years! She can break the spell!" Excited some more, Shuhei run after Akina with Izuru running after him yelling, "Hey! Hold up, wait a minute!"

The two goes to a door Akina had passed and opens it. It leads to the tower. Izuru hides behind the door while Shuhei begins hopping up the stairs. The commotion caught Akina's attention.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Akina asked. She then hears Shuhei hopping up the stairs. She goes to the stairs and went up them. "Wait, stop! I'm looking for my brother!" Akina yelled out as she runs up the stairs. Izuru pokes his head out from behind the door and sees Akina running up to where the prisoner is being kept.

As Akina reached the top of the tower, she tries to find the person she heard. Of course, Shuhei himself stayed frozen. "Weird. Where did he go?" asked Akina puzzled. "Is anyone here?"

"Akina?"

Akina looks shocked. It's her brother's voice! She sees that it's coming from a prison door and runs over to it. "Kaien!"

Kaien pokes his head out and smiled, "How did you find me?'

Akina feels Kaien's hands and yelped, "Oh. Your hands are like ice!" Kaien coughs a bit.

"We'd better get you outta here." Akina said.

"No! Akina, I want you to get out of here while you can!" Kaien yelled in concern.

"Who did this to you?" Akina demanded.

"Please, there is no time! You got to go, now!"

"I won't leave you!"

Suddenly a white arm came out of nowhere pulled Akina from the door. "What are you all doing here?" It was the master, the one who seized Kaien last night.

"Who is it? Who are you?" Akina asked. She looked around but there is nothing but darkness to be seen. The only light came from a hole in the roof.

"I am Ichigo, the master of this castle!" snapped Ichigo. He is hiding in the darkness and from view.

"I've come for my brother." Akina said. "You got to let him go! He is very sick!"

"It's his fault for trespassing here!"

"He'd die! Let him go! I'll do anything." Akina insisted.

"There's nothing you all could do. He's my prisoner." said Ichigo as he begins to walk off.

"There must be something I could do." Akina sighs as it looks like she's about to give up. She then thought of something. She knew she's going to regret it but it's the only way her brother can be saved.

"Wait!" Akina called out. Ichigo stops and turns to looked over his shoulder. Akina looked from her brother, then comes into the light. "I want you to take me instead."

"You?" snapped Ichigo angrily as he turned away. His expression however changed as he rethinks this. He turned to Akina in a calm voice saying, "You want to take his place?"

"Akina, don't! I won't let you do this!" yelled Kaien frantically from his prison.

"If I do, would you let him go?" Akina asked Ichigo.

"Well...yes. But you must promise to stay here and never leave."

Akina pauses to think about this. Not leaving would mean she would never see her family and friends again. But it's for her brother's sake. Akina then frowns.

"Come into the light. I want to see whom I'm talking to." Akina said.

At first, it looks like Ichigo won't do it. But eventually he came out of the darkness and into the darkness revealing himself to the group at last. She gasped when she saw what he really look like. He was a fairly tall and lean-built being with white skin and hair. His eyes consist of black pupils, white irises and black sclera. He also has black nails. Akina turned away.

"Akina, please! I won't let you do this!" begged Kaien.

With a sad sigh, Akina turns back to Ichigo with her eyes closed. She said, "You have my word."

"It's done!" yelled Ichigo. He storms over to Kaien's prison and opens the door. As Akina fell to her knees, feeling bad for what she done, Kaien, released, runs over to her.

"Serena, please listen! I lived my life!" Kaien said in concern. But then Ichigo grabs Kaien and dragged him off.

"Hey wait!" Akina yelled alarmed.

"Akina!" yelled Kaien as he is dragged away from his sister.

"Wait!" cried out Akina. But Ichigo refuses to listen as he dragged him out of the tower.

Outside, Ichigo dragged Kaien out to a carriage waiting outside.

"Come on! Spare my sister, please!" pleaded Kaien.

Ichigo ignored him however and throws him into the carriage. He yelled out, "Forget it! She isn't your concern anymore!" He then turned to the carriage, "Take him to the village and leave him there!" As the carriage moves on its own accord with Kaien inside, Akina watched from the tower window. She buried herself in her arms and cried heavily.

Ichigo climbed up back to the tower's top. Shuhei met him halfway.

"Hey, master?" Shuhei spoke up.

"What?" snapped Ichigo angrily. He isn't in the mood for one of Shuhei's speeches today.

"Well, since this girl is going to be with us and all. Perhaps maybe you could offer her a comfortable room." Shuhei suggested. His response? He gave a fierce snarl at himand continued climbing up the stairs.

"Okay, maybe not." said Shuhei with a frown.

As Ichigo entered Akina's new 'room', he sees Akina crying on the ground.

"You didn't let me say goodbye. I'd never see him again and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye." Akina said in between tears.  
>Hearing this, Ichigo felt guilty. He let his anger once again get the best of him. It happened the day the enchantress cursed him and turned him what he is today. He should of at least allowed Akina to say goodbye to Kaien first.<p>

'Man, I am just a creep.' thought Ichigo. Then he remembers Shuhei's suggestion. He shrugs, 'Aw, why not? It's the least I can do to make up for what I did." As he is about to leave, he said, "Now it's time to take you to your room."  
>"My room?" Akina asked looking up surprised as well. "But I thought..."<p>

"Would you rather stay in the tower?" snapped Ichigo annoyed, about to leave without her.

"No." She said.

"Good. Then come on."

Later, Ichigo led Akina through a maze of corridors. Akina looked around in amazement. She then looked back at Ichigo. Remembering what happened, she shed a tear.

Shuhei, whose was guiding them with his light, frowns. Throughout the whole walk, it was silence. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Say something to her." Shuhei said whispering to Ichigo.

Ichigo paused to think. He then said to Akina, "I, uh, hope you liked it here." Shuhei made a 'go on' gesture. Seeing this, Ichigo continued to Akina, "Although you are now my prisoner, I won't teach you like a warden. This castle will be your home now. You are allowed to go anywhere as long as it's on the castle premises. Oh, and you all cannot go into the west wing."

"Huh?" Akina asked as she looked up, "What's in the west...?"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" yelled Ichigo as he turns angrily cutting her short. He then clears his throat and added, "To anyone but me. Don't ask. I will not say."

Soon they arrived at a guest room which, despite not being used in years since the castle hasn't received guests, is very nice. Ichigo opened the door and let them all in.

"Now, if you all need anything, just ask my servants." Ichigo said.

"Dinner. Ask her to dinner." Shuhei hissed to dinner. Ichigo nods and turned to Akina.

"Akina, is it?" Ichigo asked. He knew this is her name since he heard it during the whole conversion about Kaien. Akina nods sadly. Ichigo continued calmly, "You will...join me for dinner." He then yelled in a loud threatening voice, "THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!"

He slammed the door shut making her gasped. Akina sadly goes over to her bed but did not sit on it. She takes out a locket and opened it. Inside are pictures with Kaien and Akina on one side and their parents on the other. Akina buried her face in the bed and cried heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

In a tavern back in town, most of the villagers there enjoying themselves and drinking. The only person not enjoying himself is sitting in an armchair just for him in front of the fireplace. He is fuming over what happened today.

"Who does that girl think she is? She made a bad move messing with me. No one said 'no' to Aizen and I mean no one!" snapped Aizen angrily.

"Yeah, she has no right." agreed Gin bringing over two mugs full of sake.

"Can you believe what she did to me? I was dismissed, rejected, and humiliated in front of everyone and by the most beautiful girl in town, no less!" exclaimed Aizen as he grabbed the mugs from Gin and threw them into the fireplace. "I just can't stand it!"

"More sake?" offered Gin.

"It won't help now, not after what happened today! I'm disgraced!" groaned Aizen as he puts his head into his hands upset.

"Disgrace? You? HA! No way! Pull yourself together, Aizen." insisted Gin as he tries to cheer his boss up. He then begins to sing.

Gin: _**Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Aizen  
>Looking so down in the dumps<strong>_

Gin tries to stretch Aizen's face into a smile. Aizen however punches him into a table occupied by his only friends, Yumichika, Kenpachi, and Ikkaku. Gin got up and gestures to the cronies who cheers.

_**Every guy here'd love to be you, Aizen  
>Even when taking your lumps<strong>_

Annoyed, Aizen turned his chair away and tries to ignore Gin.

_**There's no man in town as admired as you  
>You're everyone's favorite guy<br>Everyone's awed and inspired by you**_

Gin turned Aizen's chair around as Nanao, Rukia, and Orihime comes over.

_**And it's not very hard to see why!**_

The girls then swooned over Aizen as they sigh lovingly at him.

_**No one's slick as Aizen, no one's quick as Aizen  
>No one's next as incredibly thick as Turles<br>For there's no man in town half as manly**_

Gin removes a belt from someone's pants causing them to fall to the ground alarming the guy. Gin then wraps the belt around Aizen's neck like a tie. An annoyed Aizen flexes and breaks it off.

_**Perfect, a pure paragon!  
>You can ask any Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi<br>And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!**_

Gin dances around stepping on the cronies' heads, giving them headaches. When he drops, they grabbed him and begin swinging Gin back and forth near Aizen.

Gin, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi: _**No one's been like Aizen, a king-pin like Aizen**_

Gin: _**No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Aizen**_

Gin tickles Aizen's chin. Aizen smirks, getting his confidence and pride back as he begins to sing.

Aizen: _**As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!**_

All: _**My, what a guy that Aizen!**_

The cronies slammed their mugs together. Soon the whole tavern begins to sing.

_**Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips**_

Gin: _**Aizen is the best and the rest is all drips!**_

Gin got so into the moment that, when Aizen stood up, he accidentally threw his drink into his boss's face. Aizen glares angrily as Gin hid his mug behind his back looking sheepishly. Aizen then punches Gin right into his cronies' table and jumped in to wrestle with them.

All: _**No one fights like Aizen, no one bites like Aizen**_

Aizen bites on Yumichika's foot making him yelped in pain.

Yumichika: _**In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Aizen**_

Nanao, Rukia, and Orihime: _**For there's no one as burly and brawny**_

Just then Aizen lifted up the bench they are still on making them giggle in delight.

Aizen: _**As you see I've got biceps to spare**_

Gin: _**Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny**_

Suddenly the bench fell on Gin knocking him down. The girls were unharmed, lucky for them.

Aizen: _**That's right! And I have soft skin not one part covered in hair!**_

Aizen then shows off his clean chest. Later, he plays a chess game with someone. His opponent won. Angrily, he knocks the chess board aside.

All: _**No one hits like Aizen, matches wits like Aizen**_

Gin: _**In a spitting match, nobody spits like Aizen!**_

Aizen is chewing gum right now as he sings.

Aizen: _**I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!**_

He then shoots out his gum very fast. Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi held up signs saying '10' one each.

Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi: _**Ten points for Aizen!**_

The gum bounces across the room and knocks Gin down. Next, Aizen is juggling eggs.

Aizen: _**When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
>Every morning to help me get large!<strong>_

He then threw the eggs into the air and caught each in his mouth. Gin tries to do this but all that happens is the eggs landing splat on his face.

_**And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs  
>So I'm roughly the size of a barge!<strong>_

Aizen then held up his hand by Gin. Then Aizen blasts a kido very fast nearly knocking his minion out of his stool. He made some holes in a barrel sending out leaks of sake which spilled into onlookers' mugs.

All: _**No one shoots like Aizen, makes those beauts like Aizen**_

Then Aizen stomps on the floor loudly shaking the whole room as Gin watches.

Gin: _**Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Aizen**_

Aizen: _**I use antlers in all of my decorating!**_

He then shows off a lot of his animal trophies he got killing animals while hunting. He even shows off a portrait of himself. All of which is above the fireplace. Then Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi lifted Aizen's chair up.

All: _**My what a guy! Aizen!**_

They carry Aizen's chair, with him still in it, very fast. Gin runs to try to get out of the way but they dropped it on him by accident. Everyone cheered and laughed.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted when a familiar figure runs into the tavern, with black circles under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in days.

"Someone helped me!" yelled Kaien in a panic.

"Kaien?" asked the bartender in surprise. He doesn't normally see Kaien in the tavern.

"You all gotta help me!" begged Kaien as he goes from table to table. "He got her locked in the tower in a castle in the forest!

"Who?" asked Renji.

"Akina!" exclaimed Kaien. "We got to go there! I know the way! There isn't a moment to lose!"

"Whoa, whoa." said Aizen trying to calm Kaien down. "Who locked Akina up in a tower?"

"It is a beast! An evil monstrous beast!"

A pause, then the whole tavern laughs at this. Kaien is known to be crazy at times. As Kaien looks concerned that no one was listening, Kenpachi came forward gesturing something big, "Is it huge?"

"Very huge." Kaien confirmed.

"With a long, ugly snout?" asked Kensei with a smirk as he uses a clear mug to make his mouth look huge like a magnifying glass.

"No, he has a human white face!"

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" added Toshiro chuckling.

"Yes, yes! Completely black too!" said Kaien excited, thinking the tavern believed him after all. "Can you help me?"

"Alright, Kaien. We'll help." said Aizen. He made a gesture to Yumichika and Ikkaku who then grabbed Kaien and take him to the door.

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you!" said Kaien happily. His happiness was short-lived, however, when Yumichika and Ikkaku threw Kaien right out of the tavern and into the snow. It was then that he realized they didn't believe him after all.

As Yumichika and Ikkaku went back to their table, they laughed at Kaien's 'craziness'.

"That Kaien is a loon." chuckled Ikkaku cruelly.

"What a joke! Always make me laugh." agreed Yumichika.

Aizen was overhearing from his chair. After thinking it over, a plan forms in his head. A brilliant yet awful plan. "'Kaien is a loon', huh? Crazy little Kaien…" With a smirk, he turns to Gin and begins to sing once more.

Aizen: _**Gin, I'm afraid I've been thinking.**_

Gin looked up, still under his chair.

Gin: _**A dangerous pastime-**_

Aizen: (finishing) _**I know!**_

Aizen pulls Gin from under his chair as he continues.

_**But that wacky coot is Akina's older brother  
>And his sanity's only so-so<strong>_

Aizen then makes a 'crazy sign' around his head to prove his point.

_**Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
>Since I looked at that loony old man<br>See I promised myself I'd be married to Akina,  
>And right now I'm evolving a plan!<strong>_

With a smirk, he then whispers into Gin's ear. Everyone else in the tavern tried to listen in.

"If I..." began Aizen who then continues into a low whisper.

"Yeah?" asked Gin interested.

"Then we..."

"No! Would she?"

"Guess."

"Oh, I get it!" exclaimed Gin excited, getting what Aizen has planned.

"Let's go!" said the two together then they begin to dance as they sing.

Both: _**No one plots like Aizen,**_

Aizen: _**Takes cheap shots like Aizen**_

Gin: _**Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Aizen**_

Aizen: _**Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful**_

Gin: _**As down in the depths you descend**_

Aizen: _**I won't even be mildly remorseful**_

Gin: _**As long as you get what you want in the end!**_

Aizen: _**Who has brains like Aizen?**_

Gin: _**Entertains like Aizen?**_

Both: _**Who can make up these endless refrains like Aizen?**_

All: (including Aizen and Gin): _**So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!  
>My what a guy, Aizen!<strong>_

As the song outside, Kaien wandered outside the town square feeling hopeless.

"Will someone help me?" said Kaien in despair.

Back at the castle, Akina was still crying, face in her pillows. Suddenly a knock came at the door making Akina stopped crying to look up.

"Who is it?" asked Akina turning to the door.

"It's Retsu Unohana."

Akina comes over to the door and opened it to let the persin in. To her surprise, Unohana and Hanataro came in with a cart.

"Want some tea? It will cheer you all up." said Unohana with a smile.

"Talking teapot?" asked Akina surprised. She backed up and nearly tripped over something.

"Careful!" Akina turned and sees a wardrobe with golden eyes.

"How is this possible?" asked Akina surprised.

"I know it's confusing. But here we are." giggled Yoruichi, the wardrobe.

Hanataro looks Unohana over and added, "Told ya she was pretty, Lady Unohana!"

As Unohana pours tea in Hanataro. She puts some sugar cubes in it.

"One lump or two?" asked Unohana.

"Two please." requested Akina.

Once they're done, Akina took Hanataro.

"Slowly now." instructed Hanataro. "Don't spill."

"Thank you." said Akina with a sad sigh as she takes the teacup and drinks from it.

"You did a brave thing what you did." Unohana said to Akina.

"We all think so." agreed Yoruichi a hint of sadness in her voice. Unohana and Hantaro nodded in agreement.

"But my brother, my dreams, and everything. They are gone forever." said Akina sadly.

"Cheer up, dear." Unohana said smiling. "Things will turn out fine."

Akina smiles a bit. This is the first time since yesterday that something happens that made her smiled.

"Oh, look at the time! We're just standing around here when we have to get dinner ready! Let's go, Hanataro!" said Unohana as she left the room.

"Coming, Lady Unohana." Hanataro said as he followed her. "Bye!" Soon only Akina and Yoruichi are left in the room.

"Okay, let's see what to dress you in for dinner? Let's see what's in the wardrobe." said Yoruichi as she opens herself and searched through it. Soon she pulls out a blue dress and smiles. "You'd looked great in this!"

"Uh, I liked it but I am not going to dinner." said Akina with a frown. How can she eat with a monster that made her no longer see the only family she cares about?

"But you got to!" gasped Yoruichi in shock.

"Ahem." The group turned to see Izuru coming in. He cleared his throat as he said, "Dinner is served."

In the dining room, Shuhei and Unohana watched as Ichigo walked back and forth very impatiently.

"How long does it take for a girl to get ready? She is supposed to come to dinner!" complained Ichigo, He then growled at the three, "Why isn't she here yet?"

"Be patient, Ichigo." insisted Shuhei.

"She no longer has her brother and her freedom in one day." agreed Unohana.

"Say, Master Ichigo? Do you think girl is the one who could break the spell over all of us?" asked Shuhei hopefully.

"Of course I do!" snapped Ichigo. He then growled, "I am no idiot."

"Well, all you have to do is fall for her. She'd fall for you. And, poof, the spell is broken! We will back to normal again by midnight."

"You do know, Shuhei, that stuff like this doesn't just happened." said Unohana pointing that out.

"But the rose is wilting even as we speak!"

Ichigo groaned as he felt his hand through his white hair. He said, "Oh, who am I kidding? She is so beautiful and...well, look at me!"

The others looked at each other in concern. Unohana turned back saying, "You just got to let her see pass all that, that's all."

"I don't know how to." said Ichigo turning away.

Unohana frowns then hops in front of Ichigo saying, "Well, first up, you got to look yourself more presentable. Straighten up!" Ichigo quickly does so. Unohana continued, ""You got to be more like a gentleman than what you are."

"Yes." agreed Shuhei as he walks up to Ichigo who turns to him now. "You got to show her what a great smile you have. Go on, show me a smile."

Ichigo does. Except all his smile does is shows his black teeth.

"But we can't scare the girl to death. You impress her with your great with." Shuhei added. Ichigo looked at each of them as he listens in to what the others are telling him.

"Be gentle." said Unohana.

"Give her compliments." said Shuhei.

"Be sincere."  
>Getting a headache, Ichigo holds his hands to his head "But above all, you got to control your temper!" said Unohana and Shuhei at once. The door opened up making Shuhei say, "Here she is!"<p>

Ichigo looked up, expecting Akina to enter. But to his annoyance, only Izuru did in a nervous state.

"Hello." said Izuru nervously.

Ichigo frowns as he said, "Where is she, Izuru?"

"Who? Oh, the girl." chuckled Izuru. "She's in the middle of...well, with what's going on and all. she'd..." He then noticed Ichigo being very impatient glaring. Izuru gulped as he finished, "She's not coming."

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled, then he rushed out of the dining room rushing up the stairs with Shuhei, Unohana, and Izuru rushing after him. He jumps stairs in his angry state.

Soon he arrives at the door to Akina's bedroom and pounded angrily. "I told you to come down to dinner!" yelled Ichigo very upset.

"I'm not hungry!" snapped Akina from inside the room. The others who arrived looked concerned or away at this.

"You, come out of there or...or...I'd break down the door!" roared Ichigo.

"Uh, Master Ichigo?" Shuhei said tugging at trousers getting Ichigo's attention. "Pardon me for saying so, but I don't think that would win Akina's affections."

"I'd agreed. Try to be a gentleman." said Izuru nodding nervously.

"But she's being so DIFFICULT!" said Ichigo angrily as he glares at the door.

"Try to be gentle." instructed Unohana softly.

Ichigo groaned then he turned back to the door, asking, "Will you...come down to dinner?"

"No!" yelled Akina.

Ichigo points at the door with an 'hm' as he glares at his servants.

"Now, now, Ichigo. Suave. Genteel." instructed Shuhei.

Through gritted teeth, Ichigo now said to Akina through the door, "I think it would be good pleasure if you join me for dinner." It looks like he's on edge now.

"Ichigo, you forgot 'please'." Izuru pointed out.

"Please." Ichigo added.

"The answer is still no!" yelled Akina.

Using his temper, Ichigo yelled, "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes, I can!" Akina yelled through the door.

"FINE! THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" roared Ichigo very furiously. He then turned to the other snapping, "Since she won't eat with me, don't bother giving her anything to eat!"

He then stormed off and slammed the door very loudly, enough to cause debris to fell on Shuhei.

With a sigh, Izuru turned to Shuhei and said, "Shuhei, watch this door and let me know when something happens."

"Right, general." said Shuhei saluting with a candlestick. He then walks back and forth like a guard in front of the door.

"We better clean up. I don't think dinner will be for a while." Unohana with a sigh as she and Izuru goes downstairs.

In the West Wing, the whole place itself looks torn up and ruined. But Ichigo doesn't seem to be annoyed at it right now as he stormed in.

"This is ridiculous! I say please, what more does she want from me?" snapped Ichigo as he comes over to his dressing table. "I mean, does she want me to beg?"  
>He then picks up his magic mirror, the same mirror the enchantress left him when he was enchanted, and demanded to it, "Show me the girl!"<p>

Soon the magic mirror flashes and an image appeared. It is of Akina is sitting on her bed. Yoruichi was next to her.

"Oh come on, Akina. Can you at least give Ichigo a chance?" pleaded Yoruichi.

"Why should I, after what he did to my brother? I wouldn't give that the thing a chance no matter what." said Akina angrily.

"But he isn't that bad. You just got to know him, Akina." Yoruichi said.

"What makes you think she wants to know him? I don't want to _know_ him. I don't want _anything_ to do with him!"

As he sees this, Ichigo sighs sadly as he looks up, "I am only kidding myself. She will never see me as anything but a monster." As he said 'but a monster', Ichigo puts his mirror down on the table in sadness. Nearby, his rose which sits under a glass top loses pedal. Ichigo sighs sadly as he said, "It's hopeless."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, the door to Akina's room open up and she peeked out.

"Okay, coast is clear." said Akina as she walked out. She walked down a hallway past a curtain. She didn't even noticed some activity in there.

"Oh no." giggled a familiar female voice.

"Oh yes!" chuckled a familiar male voice.

"Oh no." Suddenly Rangiku ran out of the curtain laughing chased by Shuhei. Both laughed as Shuhei caught her.

"Oh yes, Rangiku." Shuhei said with a smirk as he held.

"Come on. I was burnt by you before." said Rangiku smirking.

"Ah, that was an accident. We should never have played near the fireplace." chuckle Shuhei. He looked up and gasped as he sees Akina going around the corner. He accidentally dropped Rangiku.

"Oh no! She is out of the room!" yelped Shuhei. Looking down at Rangiku, he added sheepishly, "Sorry about that, Rangiku".

In the kitchen, Unohana was putting Hanataro in a bedroom cupboard for bedtime.

"Time for bed, Hanataro. In the cupboard with the others." urged Unohana.

"But I'm not sleepy, Lady Unohana." said Hanataro with a yawn as he put himself in the cupboard with their fellow friends.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." mumbled Hanataro. Eventually, both he went to sleep. Unohana closes the cupboard door as she smiles.

"I work all day for this dinner and what happened? Nothing!" Unohana turned to see a talking stove. "I made the most perfect meal in the history of this castle and now it will go to waste!" groaned the chef.

"Oh calm yourself." said Unohana with a sigh. "The day has been long for all of us. We all know it."

"If you ask me, the girl was being stubborn." scoffed Izuru as he throws a napkin into a cupboard. "He did say please, after all!"

"Let's face it. The girl won't do much if he keeps getting all upset." said Unohana as she hops to the dishes. "Plus, if he keeps getting all upset, he'll never break the..." Izuru quickly cut Unohana off and for a good reason. Akina has entered the room.

"Why hello! How great to see you up and about! Tired of the room eh?" He then shakes her hand saying, "My name is Izuru Kira, head of the household."

Suddenly Shuhei rushing into the kitchen and beginning shaking hands. Luffy rolls his eyes as he points at Shuhei, "This is Shuhei HIsagi."

"Great to meet you." said Shuhei smiling.

"Ahem." Izuru said as he kicks Shuhei aside to get Akina's attention. "If there's anything we can do, just say so." Izuru then screamed in pain. Shuhei smirked evilly as he got behind him as he burned him in the butt forcing the clock to later rub it.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am getting kinda hungry." said Akina.

"You are?" exclaimed Unohana excited. "You hear that? She's hungry! Get everything ready for her!" Everyone got excited. As she does, the stove, excited himself, gets the stove ready again with Unohana getting the dishes and silverware out.

"Hold it! You know what master Ichigo said!" Izuru protested. The last thing he wants is to get in trouble again for disobeying the master.

"Oh don't be like that. She's hungry and I won't keep her that way." said Unohana.

"Oh alright. Get her a glass of water, crust of bread, and..."

Shuhei interrupted Izuru with a look of disbelief as he said, "Izuru, I'm surprised at you. She's not a prisoner. She's our guests! She should be welcomed here, not the other way around."

Shuhei then turned Akina and escorted her to the dining room, "Follow me, madam."

"Just do me a favour and keep it down, will ya?" requested Izuru as he looks around nervously and goes to the door. "If master Ichigo finds out about this, we will be the next meal!"

"Of course. But what's dinner without music?" Shuhei let the door go as he leaves and it slammed right into Izuru sending him flying and yelling, "MUSIC?" He then landed in a big bowl.

In the dining room, Shuhei got onto the table with a spotlight on him. Akina watched in amusement.

"Good evening, madam. It's with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight." said Shuhei as a servant tossed him a hat and cane, both which he caught. "And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair..." As he said this, the servants sat Akina down in a chair each. "As the dining room proudly presents...your dinner."  
>As Akina watched and smiles, Shuhei begins to sing using the hat and cane like a Broadway chorus man.<p>

Shuhei: _**Be...our...guest, be our guest  
>Put our service to the test,<br>tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
>and we'll provide the rest!<strong>_

A servant gave napkins to Akina around her neck each. She however removed her napkins and put it on her lap. The servants just frown at this.

_**Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
>Why we only live to serve<br>Try the grey stuff, it's delicious**_

Shuhei held out a tray with gray pudding and Akina took a taste.

_**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!**_

A door opens up allowing dishes and glasses to come out to perform.

_**They can sing, they can dance  
>As if this were France!<br>And a dinner here is never second best!**_

Shuhei then gives Akina a menu each which she began to read.

_**Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll  
>Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!<strong>_

Several transformed servant brought each dish to Akina who tasted everything.

Servants: _**Beef ragout, cheese souffle,  
>Pie and pudding en flambe!<strong>_

In one dish, Izuru came out of a pie but Shuhei uses his fire to set it on fire burning Izuru who fainted.

Shuhei: _**We'll prepare and serve with flair  
>A culinary cabaret!<br>You're alone and you're scared,  
>But the banquet's all prepared!<br>No one's gloomy or complaining,  
>While the flatware's entertaining!<strong>_

Several spooms now go through a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene. Meanwhile Shuhei is elevated on a platform as he juggles some candlesticks.

_**We tell jokes, I do tricks  
>With my fellow candlesticks<strong>_

Soon some mugs appeared and begin to sing.

Mugs: _**And it's all in perfect taste  
>That you can bet!<strong>_

Mugs now goes do some sake going over each other and giving one drink to another.

All (but Akina): _**Come on and lift your glass,  
>You've won your own free pass<br>To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**_

Shuhei: _**If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!**_

Alll (but Akina): _**Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!  
>Get your worries off your chest<br>Let's just say for your entrée  
>We've an array, may we suggest<br>Try the bread, try the soup  
>When the croutons loop de loop<br>It's a treat for any diner!  
>Don't believe me? Ask the china!<br>Singing pork, dancing veal  
>What an entertaining meal<br>How can anyone be gloomy or depressed  
>We'll make you shout encore<br>And send us out for more  
>So be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!<strong>_

Izuru finally got free of the pie and is frantically trying to quiet everyone down. He tries to grab a servant but then the spotlight is on him. Izuru looks shocked as the servant got free and runs off.

Shuhei: _**Life is so unnerving,  
>For a servant who's not serving!<strong>_

Izuru chuckles nervously as he tries to leave but Shuhei grabs him and keep him around.

_**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**_

"Let go!" hissed Izuru angrily before blowing the fire out and Shuhei continues singing.

_**Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
>Suddenly, those good old days are gone.<strong>_

Suddenly it looks like salt is falling. Of course, what where Izuru's looking, two servants were spraying salt and pepper all over them. Izuru groaned in annoyance.

_**Ten years we've been rusting  
>Needing so much more than dusting<strong>_

Shuhei dust the salt and pepper off of Izuru who tries to get free to no success.

_**Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!**_

Izuru finally got freed except it was because Shuhei let him go by accident. Izuru was send flying head first in gelatin. The clock struggles to get out to no prevail.

_**Most days we just lay around the castle,  
>Flabby fat and lazy<br>You all walked in, and oops-a-daisie!**_

Jumping on a spoon nearby, Shuhei got Izuru freed sending him flying once more. In the kitchen, Unohana is excited as she and the staff was at work as she herself dances around.

Unohana: _**It's a guest, it's a guest!  
>Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!<br>Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
>I've had the napkins freshly pressed!<br>With dessert, she'll want tea,  
>And my dear, that's fine with me!<br>While the cups do their soft shoeing,  
>I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!<br>I'll get warm, piping hot**_

Unohana gasps as she sees a spot on herself.

_**Heaven's sake, is that a spot?  
>Clean it up, we want the company impressed!<strong>_

A rag quickly cleans the spot off of Unohana before hopping in a cart. She and Hanataro then rushed the cart into the dining room.

_**We've got a lot to do-**_

They arrived in the dining room and stop near Akina.

_**Is it one lump or two?  
>For you our guest!<strong>_

Unohana poured out the tea, Akina took Hanataro after they're done.

All: _**She's our guest!**_

Unohana: _**She's our guest!**_

All: _**She's our guest!  
>Be our guest! Be our guest!<br>Our command is your request!  
>It's been years since we've had anybody here<br>And we're obsessed! **_

_**With your meal, with your ease,  
>Yes indeed, we aim to please<strong>_

Everyone now make a chorus line.

_**While the candlelight's still glowing  
>Let us help you, we'll keep going-<strong>_

Soon they all moved to show Shuhei who begins to sing.

Shuhei and everyone else: _**Course, by course**_

Shuhei puts his hat on as the others make a chorus line again.

_**One by one  
>'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"<strong>_

Akina looked delighted and excited as a chandelier came down from the ceiling and it was 5 feet above the table. The forks are standing on it being careful not to break it.

_**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
>Tonight you'll prop your feet up,<br>But for now let's eat up**_

Although very freaked out at first, Izuru calm down and begins to dance along like a child.

All (but Akina): _**Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please be our guest!**_

The song comes to a great end with stuff flying through the air and servants, transformed of course, dancing. Izuru was dancing happily until Shuhei pushes him aside to make a finishing pose. Soon the song ended as the servants bowed.

"Wow! That was incredible!" said Akina happily as she applauded.

"Thank you very much." said Izuru as the others cleaned the whole place up. "It was great, really." He looks at himself and yawns. "Well, is it that time already? I guess so. Time to go to bed. Off you go!"

"What? And miss out on a chance to check out this enchanted castle? No way!" said Akina excited.

"Oh come on. What gives you the idea this place was enchanted?" said Izuru sheepishly. Then turning to Shuhei angrily, he yelled, "You did, didn't you? You big mouth!"

"Why I oughta..." Shuhei then pounce Izuru and the two got in a big fight.

"Hey guys. Calm down." Akina insisted. Izuru and Shuhei stops fighting. The two calm down somewhat as SHuhei jumped down and cleaned up.

"Now then, if you guys don't mind, I figured I could take a look around." Akina asked her friend.

"Of course! Let's do it." said Shuhei smiling. He is about to begin the tour but Izuru grabs him.

"Hold it, right there! That isn't a good idea! What if they were to going into places they aren't supposed to!" whispered Izuru harshly. "What would the master say if he sees the newcomer?"

"Say, how about you lead me around?" Akina asked giving Izuru a big smile. "You have to know a lot about this place, right?"

"To tell you the truth..." Izuru said hesitating at first turning around. But the words got him and he ended up blushing. He look back and smiles in a dorky manner, "Aw, why not?"


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the tavern in town, the whole place is empty. All except Aizen and Gin who is having a secret meeting with a figure. This figure has dark skin and dark purple braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are a pale lavender and has been blind since birth; his eyes are covered with clear goggles. His name is Kaname Tosen.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Kaname." said Aizen with a smirk.

"You'd better have a good reason for making me leave the asylum in the middle of the night." said Kaname. Then glancing at Gin, he added, "Gin told me you have something worth my time if I listened."

"Here's part of it." said Aizen handing over a bag of gold.

Kaname smirked evilly. He takes the gold as he said, "I'm listening."

"Let me get this straight: I wanted so much to marry Akina but she needs to be a little...convinced."

"Yeah. She turned him down flat." Gin joked.

As a result, Aizen hits him with a mug. Aizen continued, "Her brother Kaien was in here a while ago making wild claims about a beast in a castle. His wild claims are a cause for concern."

"Although I rarely care, Kaien doesn't seem like the type to cause harm." said Kaname in dismissal.

"Let me get to the point: Akina loves her brother Kaien so much that she will do anything to keep him from being locked up." added Aizen.

"Yeah. Including marrying him." remarked Gin. He noticed Aizen is glaring at him annoyed. When Aizen puts his hand up, Gin held a mug up to defend himself.

Aizen turns his attention to Kaname and said, "And that is where you come in, Kaname."

Kaname thought about this. He then said, "So let me get this straight. You want me to threaten to lock her brother in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" The two nodded. Kaname sighs seemingly in disgust at first. "Oh, that is despicable." Then he gave a scary cruel look and laughed evilly saying, "I love it!"

Aizen, Gin, and Kaname laughed evilly at once beginning their evil plan.

Back at Akina's home, frustrated no one would listen to him, Kaien decided to take matters in his own hands as he packs up what he needs for an important mission.

"Well, if no one would help me. I'd do this alone!" said Kaien angrily. "I promise you Akina, I will find the castle again and get you all out of there!" Once he finished packing, he then leaves the house, closing the door on the way out.

The door opened later as Aizen, Gin, and Kaname arrived, planning in seizing Kaien. But to their surprise, neither he nor Akina is around.

"Akina? Kaien?" Aizen yelled while inside the house. But he got no response.

"Well, we failed. Let's go home." said Gin with a shrug as he turns to leave. But Aizen grabs him and takes him outside.

"No! I am not giving up like that! They have to come home sooner or later! We'd be ready for them by the time they do!" yelled Aizen furiously. He refuses to let this chance of marrying Akina slip through his fingers. Seeing a pile of snow nearby the porch, he slams Gin right into it and exclaimed, "You are not to move from there until Akina and Kaien comes home!"

"But...hold on..." Unfortunately, both Aizen and Kaname leave, leaving a cold Gin behind. He groans as he said, "Darn it!" He kicked a tree nearby. This resulted in a bunch of snow falling right on him.

Back at the castle, the next day, things were turning out better. In the balcony, Ichigo, Shuhei, and Izuru watched Akina in winter clothes having fun with Philippe and the footstool dog. Ichigo has a cloth wrapped around his right arm. His wounds were not shown since Akina healed them for him. As he, Shuhei, and Izuru watches, the footstool doog runs up happily and is hugged by Akina.

Ichigo smiles warmly as he said, "Man, I've never felt this way about anyone." He pauses then said, "She was nice to me. Perhaps I should do something nice for her." He tries to think, then frowns and turns to Izuru and Shuhei, "I'm open to ideas, guys?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe flowers, chocolates, promises you don't bother to do." remarked Izuru rolling his eyes.

"Izuru, don't be like that. Ichigo, if you want to give her something, it should be something she likes. Something that gives her joy," Shuhei then goes to thinking then smiles. "I got it!"

Later, Ichigo takes Akina to a set of doors to a room somewhere in the castle. As they arrived, Ichigo said, "I got something to show you, Akina."

He almost opened a door then closed it as he turned to Akina, "Oh, but close your eyes." Akina looked puzzled. Ichigo added with a smile, "It's a surprise."

Smiling back, Akina closes her eyes. After waving a hand in front of her, Ichigo opens the doors and led her in.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Akina anxiously.

"Not yet." said Ichigo smiling. He stops her and said, "Wait here."

He goes over to a set of curtains nearby as Akina waited. As he opens them, Akina can sense the light coming in and smiles as each curtain opens up.

"Now?" asked Akina more anxiously.

"Okay...now." said Ichigo smiling.

Akina opened her eyes and gasped. For the room she and Ichigo are in is the library itself...with so many books on many shelves!

"Oh my gosh. I have never seen so many books in all my life!" exclaimed Akina happily.

"You like it?" asked Ichigo hopefully as he goes next to her.

"I loved it!"

"Then it's yours."

"Oh thank you very much, Ichigo."

Outside the doorway, Shuhei, Izuru, Unohana, and Rangiku watched while Hanatari tries to look in.

"It work! I knew it would!" cheered Shuhei happily.

"What worked?" asked Hanataro puzzled.

"I got to admit. The two looked very happy together." Rangiku said smiling.

"This is incredible." said Izuru excited.

"You got that right." agreed Unohana smiling.

"Isn't this incredible?" asked Rangiku as she, Shuhei, Unohana, and Izuru begins to leave.

"I didn't see anything." exclaimed Hanataro unhappily as he goes up to Unohana.

"Come along, Hanataro." Laughed Unohana, "We got some chores to do in the kitchen."

"What's going on? What are they on about? Come on!" complained Hanataro.

The next day, Akina and Ichigo are having breakfast. Today's meal is oatmeal. Akina takes one spoonful of her meal. She looked up and is startled as Ichigo is eating his meal like an animal. He looked up and sees Akina looking at him, Unohana and Hanataro nearby embarrassed while Akina looks away.  
>Embarrassed himself, Ichigo cleans his face off while Hanataro pushes him a spoon. Ichigo takes it and tries eating his oatmeal with it. Of course, he has a hard time doing so since he rarely eats with a spoon before. Hanataro snickered at this until he noticed Unohana giving him a frown, making him stop. Akina, smiling, decided to help Ichigo with an easier method. And there, things were smooth sailing.<p>

The next day in the courtyard, Akina were feeding the birds that came to the castle often. Ichigo came up to her and taps her on the shoulder. As she turns, Akina sees that Ichigo is making a gesture. Realizing Ichigo wants to feed the birds as well, Akina gives him some birdfeed. As Ichigo knelt down towards the birds, Akina smiles and as she begins to sing.

Akina: _**There's something sweet  
>And almost kind<br>But he was mean  
>And he was coarse and unrefined. <strong>_

_**But now he's dear  
>And so unsure,<br>I wonder why I didn't see it there before.**_

When Ichigo is clearly having trouble feeding the birds due to him just shoving the birdfeed at them, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, making a trail. One of the birds lands in his hands making both him and her smiled.

Akina then looks away as she goes over to a tree nearby. As he looks on, Ichigo begins to sing.

Goku: _**She glanced this way  
>I thought I saw<br>And when we touched  
>She didn't shudder at my hand<strong>_

Blushing madly, he turned away from Akina.

_**No it can't be  
>I'll just ignore<strong>_

He turned back to Akina with a smile.

_**But then she's never looked at me that way before.**_

Behind the tree, Akina takes her hood off looking doubtful once more.

Akina: _**New, and a bit alarming  
>Who'd have ever thought that this could be?<strong>_

She looked back from behind the tree and laughs a bit.

_**True, that he's no Prince Charming**_

And for a good reason. She laughed as Ichigo is all covered with birds. Then all flew off.

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.**_

When Ichigo wasn't looking, Akina threw a snowball at him. With a smirk, Ichigo begins to pile a bunch of snow.

Inside the castle, Shuhei, Izuru, Unohana, and Hanataro watched happily as their attention is on Ichigo and Akina, with Ichigo dropping a pile of snow on his head by mistake. Ichigo laughs as he chases Akina around a tree. Akina ducks around the others and is now is trying to come up from behind.

Shuhei: _**Well who'd have thought?**_

Unohana: _**Well bless my soul.**_

Izuru: _**And who'd have known?**_

Unohana: _**Well who indeed?**_

Shuhei: _**And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?**_

Unohana: _**It's so peculiar**_

All: _**We'll wait and see**_

In the parlour, Akina and Ichigo were in there hanging around in front of the fireplace. Akina was reading a story to Ichigo who is listening in interest.

_**A few days more  
>There may be something there that wasn't there before<strong>_

As Akina and Ichigo reads the book, the singers, Hanataro included, were watching outside with smiles. Izuru turned to the others.

Izuru: _**Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.**_

"What is it?" Hanataro asked puzzled.

Unohana: _**There may be something there that wasn't there before.**_

"But what is it, Lady Unohana?" Hanataro asked, confused as ever.

"I'll tell you when you are older." chuckled Unohana with a smile. Wanting to give the new 'couple' privacy, Izuru and Shuhei close the doors and leaves with the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the tavern in town, the whole place is empty. All except Aizen and Gin who is having a secret meeting with a figure. This figure has dark skin and dark purple braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are a pale lavender and has been blind since birth; his eyes are covered with clear goggles. His name is Kaname Tosen.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Kaname." said Aizen with a smirk.

"You'd better have a good reason for making me leave the asylum in the middle of the night." said Kaname. Then glancing at Gin, he added, "Gin told me you have something worth my time if I listened."

"Here's part of it." said Aizen handing over a bag of gold.

Kaname smirked evilly. He takes the gold as he said, "I'm listening."

"Let me get this straight: I wanted so much to marry Akina but she needs to be a little...convinced."

"Yeah. She turned him down flat." Gin joked.

As a result, Aizen hits him with a mug. Aizen continued, "Her brother Kaien was in here a while ago making wild claims about a beast in a castle. His wild claims are a cause for concern."

"Although I rarely care, Kaien doesn't seem like the type to cause harm." said Kaname in dismissal.

"Let me get to the point: Akina loves her brother Kaien so much that she will do anything to keep him from being locked up." added Aizen.

"Yeah. Including marrying him." remarked Gin. He noticed Aizen is glaring at him annoyed. When Aizen puts his hand up, Gin held a mug up to defend himself.

Aizen turns his attention to Kaname and said, "And that is where you come in, Kaname."

Kaname thought about this. He then said, "So let me get this straight. You want me to threaten to lock her brother in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" The two nodded. Kaname sighs seemingly in disgust at first. "Oh, that is despicable." Then he gave a scary cruel look and laughed evilly saying, "I love it!"

Aizen, Gin, and Kaname laughed evilly at once beginning their evil plan.

Back at Akina's home, frustrated no one would listen to him, Kaien decided to take matters in his own hands as he packs up what he needs for an important mission.

"Well, if no one would help me. I'd do this alone!" said Kaien angrily. "I promise you Akina, I will find the castle again and get you all out of there!" Once he finished packing, he then leaves the house, closing the door on the way out.

The door opened later as Aizen, Gin, and Kaname arrived, planning in seizing Kaien. But to their surprise, neither he nor Akina is around.

"Akina? Kaien?" Aizen yelled while inside the house. But he got no response.

"Well, we failed. Let's go home." said Gin with a shrug as he turns to leave. But Aizen grabs him and takes him outside.

"No! I am not giving up like that! They have to come home sooner or later! We'd be ready for them by the time they do!" yelled Aizen furiously. He refuses to let this chance of marrying Akina slip through his fingers. Seeing a pile of snow nearby the porch, he slams Gin right into it and exclaimed, "You are not to move from there until Akina and Kaien comes home!"

"But...hold on..." Unfortunately, both Aizen and Kaname leave, leaving a cold Gin behind. He groans as he said, "Darn it!" He kicked a tree nearby. This resulted in a bunch of snow falling right on him.

Back at the castle, the next day, things were turning out better. In the balcony, Ichigo, Shuhei, and Izuru watched Akina in winter clothes having fun with Philippe and the footstool dog. Ichigo has a cloth wrapped around his right arm. His wounds were not shown since Akina healed them for him. As he, Shuhei, and Izuru watches, the footstool doog runs up happily and is hugged by Akina.

Ichigo smiles warmly as he said, "Man, I've never felt this way about anyone." He pauses then said, "She was nice to me. Perhaps I should do something nice for her." He tries to think, then frowns and turns to Izuru and Shuhei, "I'm open to ideas, guys?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe flowers, chocolates, promises you don't bother to do." remarked Izuru rolling his eyes.

"Izuru, don't be like that. Ichigo, if you want to give her something, it should be something she likes. Something that gives her joy," Shuhei then goes to thinking then smiles. "I got it!"

Later, Ichigo takes Akina to a set of doors to a room somewhere in the castle. As they arrived, Ichigo said, "I got something to show you, Akina."

He almost opened a door then closed it as he turned to Akina, "Oh, but close your eyes." Akina looked puzzled. Ichigo added with a smile, "It's a surprise."

Smiling back, Akina closes her eyes. After waving a hand in front of her, Ichigo opens the doors and led her in.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Akina anxiously.

"Not yet." said Ichigo smiling. He stops her and said, "Wait here."

He goes over to a set of curtains nearby as Akina waited. As he opens them, Akina can sense the light coming in and smiles as each curtain opens up.

"Now?" asked Akina more anxiously.

"Okay...now." said Ichigo smiling.

Akina opened her eyes and gasped. For the room she and Ichigo are in is the library itself...with so many books on many shelves!

"Oh my gosh. I have never seen so many books in all my life!" exclaimed Akina happily.

"You like it?" asked Ichigo hopefully as he goes next to her.

"I loved it!"

"Then it's yours."

"Oh thank you very much, Ichigo."

Outside the doorway, Shuhei, Izuru, Unohana, and Rangiku watched while Hanatari tries to look in.

"It work! I knew it would!" cheered Shuhei happily.

"What worked?" asked Hanataro puzzled.

"I got to admit. The two looked very happy together." Rangiku said smiling.

"This is incredible." said Izuru excited.

"You got that right." agreed Unohana smiling.

"Isn't this incredible?" asked Rangiku as she, Shuhei, Unohana, and Izuru begins to leave.

"I didn't see anything." exclaimed Hanataro unhappily as he goes up to Unohana.

"Come along, Hanataro." Laughed Unohana, "We got some chores to do in the kitchen."

"What's going on? What are they on about? Come on!" complained Hanataro.

The next day, Akina and Ichigo are having breakfast. Today's meal is oatmeal. Akina takes one spoonful of her meal. She looked up and is startled as Ichigo is eating his meal like an animal. He looked up and sees Akina looking at him, Unohana and Hanataro nearby embarrassed while Akina looks away.  
>Embarrassed himself, Ichigo cleans his face off while Hanataro pushes him a spoon. Ichigo takes it and tries eating his oatmeal with it. Of course, he has a hard time doing so since he rarely eats with a spoon before. Hanataro snickered at this until he noticed Unohana giving him a frown, making him stop. Akina, smiling, decided to help Ichigo with an easier method. And there, things were smooth sailing.<p>

The next day in the courtyard, Akina were feeding the birds that came to the castle often. Ichigo came up to her and taps her on the shoulder. As she turns, Akina sees that Ichigo is making a gesture. Realizing Ichigo wants to feed the birds as well, Akina gives him some birdfeed. As Ichigo knelt down towards the birds, Akina smiles and as she begins to sing.

Akina: _**There's something sweet  
>And almost kind<br>But he was mean  
>And he was coarse and unrefined. <strong>_

_**But now he's dear  
>And so unsure,<br>I wonder why I didn't see it there before.**_

When Ichigo is clearly having trouble feeding the birds due to him just shoving the birdfeed at them, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, making a trail. One of the birds lands in his hands making both him and her smiled.

Akina then looks away as she goes over to a tree nearby. As he looks on, Ichigo begins to sing.

Goku: _**She glanced this way  
>I thought I saw<br>And when we touched  
>She didn't shudder at my hand<strong>_

Blushing madly, he turned away from Akina.

_**No it can't be  
>I'll just ignore<strong>_

He turned back to Akina with a smile.

_**But then she's never looked at me that way before.**_

Behind the tree, Akina takes her hood off looking doubtful once more.

Akina: _**New, and a bit alarming  
>Who'd have ever thought that this could be?<strong>_

She looked back from behind the tree and laughs a bit.

_**True, that he's no Prince Charming**_

And for a good reason. She laughed as Ichigo is all covered with birds. Then all flew off.

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.**_

When Ichigo wasn't looking, Akina threw a snowball at him. With a smirk, Ichigo begins to pile a bunch of snow.

Inside the castle, Shuhei, Izuru, Unohana, and Hanataro watched happily as their attention is on Ichigo and Akina, with Ichigo dropping a pile of snow on his head by mistake. Ichigo laughs as he chases Akina around a tree. Akina ducks around the others and is now is trying to come up from behind.

Shuhei: _**Well who'd have thought?**_

Unohana: _**Well bless my soul.**_

Izuru: _**And who'd have known?**_

Unohana: _**Well who indeed?**_

Shuhei: _**And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?**_

Unohana: _**It's so peculiar**_

All: _**We'll wait and see**_

In the parlour, Akina and Ichigo were in there hanging around in front of the fireplace. Akina was reading a story to Ichigo who is listening in interest.

_**A few days more  
>There may be something there that wasn't there before<strong>_

As Akina and Ichigo reads the book, the singers, Hanataro included, were watching outside with smiles. Izuru turned to the others.

Izuru: _**Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.**_

"What is it?" Hanataro asked puzzled.

Unohana: _**There may be something there that wasn't there before.**_

"But what is it, Lady Unohana?" Hanataro asked, confused as ever.

"I'll tell you when you are older." chuckled Unohana with a smile. Wanting to give the new 'couple' privacy, Izuru and Shuhei close the doors and leaves with the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Time has passed. The castle was busy especially since they have to deal with situations like an evil mastermind organ player who tries to separate the two love birds and ruined Christmas (what used to be Ichigo's least favorite holiday) but he failed thanks to the servant's support. And soon one day the servants make plans. They watch as Izuru stands on the first step holding a pointing stick with the footstool near a clock that said 12 hours, 36 minutes, and 25 seconds.

"Now for those wondering why you're here, let me explain." said Izuru as he points to the clock with his stick. "We have 12 hours, 36 minutes, and 20 seconds to make the most perfect romantic atmosphere known to man ." He chuckles.

Everyone else, however, looks confused. Then Shuhei spoke up, "Err, what?"

Izuru groans heavily as he said, "Let me explain it another way." Hanataro and Unohana bought the table with the rose under a jar very carefully. Izuru points to the rose tapping the jar too much with the stick. The servants gulped as each tap makes the jar moved a bit near the edge of the table. "If the last pedal falls from this rose, we'd all doomed!"

Unohana and Hanataro quickly moves the table before Izuru ends up breaking the jar and rose with the stick making him toss it instead. He clears his throat as he said, "Now any questions?" No one asked any questions. Izuru smirked as he said, "Okay, you got your assignments. Half of you get to the West Wing, the other half to the East. As for the rest, come with me!"

Everyone run off to do their assignments. The footstool rushes off knocking Izuru down by mistake. Shuhei, Unohana, Hanataro, and Rangiku help him up.

"Darn rushing fools!" scowled Izuru angrily.

"Aw, lighten up, Izuru." said Shuhei with a smile.

"We should let do nature takes its course." agreed Unohana.

"We can all see that there's a spark between them." laughed Shuhei nodding.

"True, but there is no harm in fanning the flames a little, is there?" Izuru said as he and the others walked over to the side of the fireplace. "Besides, if we are to be normal again, they got to fall in love by tonight!"

Shuhei sighs happily as he said, "Man, to be human again."

"Being human again." sighed Unohana in agreement.

"Think what that means." Shuhei then got on Izuru to switch the hands to 12:00. After he got off, the clock chimed. Izuru changed the time back as Shuhei begins to sing.

Shuhei: _**I'll be cooking again  
>Be good-looking again<strong>_

He smiles as he puts one arm around Unohana and the other around Rangiku who blushes.

_**With a beautiful girl on each arm  
>When I'm human again<br>Only human again**_

He goes to a mirror, breaths on it, and cleans it with his candle-like hand. He smiles at his own reflection.

_**Poised and polished  
>And gleaming with charm<strong>_

He goes to Rangiku and hugs her, making her blush redder.

_**I'll be courting again  
>Chic and sporting again<strong>_

Crash then sings as well.

Unohana: _**Which should cause several husbands alarm**_

Coming in, Hanataro sings as he stood next to Unohana.

Hanataro: _**I'll hop down off the shelf**_

Shuhei: _**And tout de suite, be myself**_

Hanataro: _**I can't wait to be normal again**_

In a bedroom, Yoruichi sings as she clean it up.

Yoruichi: _**When we're human again  
>Only human again<br>When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more  
>When we're human again<br>Only human again**_

Yoruichi was in front of the dressing mirror singing happily.

_**Aw, man. Won't it all be so swell?  
>I'll wear lip stick and rouge<br>And I won't be so huge**_

_**Why, I'll easily fit through that door  
>I'll exude savoir-faire<br>I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair  
>It's my prayer to be human again!<strong>_

In the garbage, our favourite servants are in there singing.

Izuru: _**When I'm human again  
>Only human again<br>When the world once more starts making sense**_

Nearby, Shuhei was cleaning up Philippe with the boy's help. Izuru came over with his own on his head as if he has a headache.

Izuru: _**I'll unwind for a change**_

Shuhei: _**Really? That would be strange**_

This remark made Izuru a bit annoyed.

Izuru: _**Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?**_

Of course, he calms down somewhat.

_**In a shack by the sea  
>I'll sit back sipping tea<br>Let my early retirement commence**_

With a smile, he threw a towel on Shuhei, annoying him. After getting the towel off, he smirks evilly and wrapped it up.

_**Far from fools with ears full of wax  
>I'll get down to brass tacks<strong>_

Suddenly Izuru jumped in alarm as Shuhei whipped Izuru with the towel sending him flying.

_**And RELAX!**_

All: _**When I'm human again!**_

Some of the servants are in Ichigo's room, cleaning it up as they sing.

Servants: _**So sweep the dust from the floor  
>Let's let some light in the room<br>I can feel, I can tell  
>Someone might break the spell<br>Any day now...  
>Shine up the brass on the door<strong>_

Shuhei and Izuru clean the doorknob very nicely.

_**Alert the dust pail and broom**_

Rushing in, Hanataro gets with of the dust via broom and a dust pail making sure not to miss any.

_**If it all goes as planned  
>Our time may be at hand<br>Any day now!**_

As servants rolled out the carpets, Ranigku and two other feather dusters goes to a window.

Rangiku and the girls: _**Open the shutters and let in some air**_

As they opened the window up, Izuru was giving out instructions to a couple of servants.

Unohana: _**Put these here and put those over there**_

The servants goes to do Izuru asked as three servants swept some dust to a window.

Servants: _**Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away**_

Outside, the dust fell from the window and onto Izuru who is instructing more servants who had snow shovels. Izuru looks annoyed at the dust that fell on him.

"Ugh. Don't we have trash cans?" yelled Izuru annoyed.

Inside, a few more servants are at work very happily

Servants: _**When we're human again  
>Only human again<br>When the girl finally sets us all free  
>Cheeks will bloom up again<br>We're assumin' again  
>We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre<strong>_

In the armor room, cloths were very happily cleaning the armors as the footstool rushes by happily.

_**We'll be playing again  
>Holiday again<br>And we're praying it's A.S.A.P.**_

The dog sees a cat nearby and barks as he chases after the thing. It runs away like its' your usual routine. They run into the ballroom leaving dirl behind them as they do.

All: _**When we cast off this pall  
>And we'll stand straight and walk tall<strong>_

Shuhei took the dog and cat out as they cleaned up the mess they have made.

_**And we're finally human again!**_

In the library, Akina and Ichigo were in there. Akina was reading a story to Ichigo as he watches her, with his eyes almost half opened. When she finishes, Akina closes the book. Ichigo sighs happily smiling.

"Can you read it?" asked Ichigo anxiously.

"Why don't you read it? You liked it." said Akina as she hands Ichigo the book.

Ichigo was nervous however. "Uh, alright." He takes the book and opens it. He looks at the writing and groans. "On second thought, never mind."

"Wait. You mean you've never learn to read?" asked Akina surprised. For a man who lives in the castle seemingly all his life, he should have been able to read!

"Well, I can read, but it was so long since the last time that...well..." Ichigo said chuckling sheepishly. "Let's say I may need a reminder."

Akina giggled as she said, "Let me help." She turns to the pages back to the beginning and points. "Let's start here."

Ichigo chuckles as he said, "Alright." Then he begins to read, "Okay, 'twoe...'"

Akina laughs as she said, "I think you mean 'two'."

"Oh yeah. I knew that." Ichigo said as he sweatdrops. He begins to read once again, "'Two households...'"

Outside, window wipers cleans the windows as the servants sings again.

Servants: _**We'll be dancing again!  
>We'll be twirling again!<br>We'll be whirling around with such ease**_

Izuru was in the garden making like a traffic cop but got knocked over by a servant rushing with a wheelbarrow with plants in it.

_**When we're human again  
>Only human again<br>We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes**_

As the servants planted the plants, a sycthe trims the bush plants with its blade so they can look like various animals.

_**We'll be floating again  
>We'll be gliding again<br>Stepping, striding  
>As fine as you please<strong>_

Once the yard work is done, Izuru puts in the final touch: a "Do Not Step On The Grass Under Penalty Of Chores" sign on it. Shuhei turns a valve on nearby turning on the fountain.

_**Like an real human always does**_

Izuru goes to another valve, turned that one on, turning on another fountain.

_**I'll be all that I was**_

Everyone but Yoruichi are in front of the fountain as they reached the last part of the sing.

_**On that glorious morn  
>When we're fin'lly reborn<br>And we're all of us human again!**_

Up on a seventh story window, Yoruichi came out onto the balcony.

Yoruichi: _**AGAIN!**_

As Yoruichi sings happily, she fell off the balcony and towards a fountain below. The others sees her coming and makes a run for it. Of course, Shuhei and Izuru ram into each other as they try to make their getaway. It's too late for them to get farther however as Yoruichi slams right into the fountain sending water flying everywhere right on everyone. A pause, then everyone laughs. Well, almost everyone.

"Next time, lock that balcony window." groaned Izuru all wet.

The time for the big moment is almost here. The servants are cleaning their master up in a tub. As they shrub his back, Shuhei walks into the room.

"Tonight is the night." said Shuhei anxiously as a servant dumps water all over Ichigo rinsing him off.

"Not sure if I can do this." said Ichigo nervously.

"Don't be worried now." said Shuhei as he points to the rose under a jar nearby. "You got to be bold and daring!"

"Okay. I think I got it. Bold and daring." The servants signaling that they are done. Ichigo shakes himself off like a wet dog, causing his hair to stick up. Soon Shuhei and the servants got all wet. Shuhei uses a towel to dry himself off as Ichigo got out of the tub and dries himself off with his own towel. As Ichigo goes over to a mirror, he sat down.

"Think of it. Music, romantic candlelight, which I'll provide," Shuhei explained to his master. The thought entered Ichigo's mind who smiles. "And the time is right, you should confess your love to her."

"Yeah. I'll..." But Ichigo shook his head as he signs. "No, I can't."

"But you liked her, do you?" Shuhei pointed out as the servants begins to groom Ichigo.

"More than anything in the world!"

"Then tell her." The servants soon finishes up and stands back making a 'ta-da' gesture. Shuhei smiles as he said, "There! You look so...so..." He, looking at Ichigo, frowns as he tries to think up what to say. Of course, his master has beaten him to it.

"Stupid." groans Ichigo and it's all because he has hairlocks and a bow in his hair. He looks ridiculous.

"No, no. That isn't what I'm thinking of!" Shuhei said quickly as the servants went back to work, grooming Ichigo the right way next time around.

Izuru then came into the room, clearing his throat and smiles as he bowed.

"Your lady awaits." Izuru said with a chuckle


	11. Chapter 11

A while later, the ballroom is beautiful and decorated. Akina came to one staircase, as Yoruichi see her off smiling on, the left side, but waits there. She is wearing a silver-white ball dress. She looks at the other stairs and sees Ichigo there with Shuhei next to him. Ichigo is wearing red royal robes.

"Go on." urged Shuhei. Ichigo nods and clears his throat as he walks down the steps with Akina going down the other. When they got to the bottom and in front of each other, they bowed down as they smiled. Then, in arm in arm, they walked down the final steps. Unohana and Hanataro were on one side of the staircase looking on, all of them were smiling. Unohana then begins to sing.

Unohana: _**Tale as old as time  
>True as it can be<br>Barely even friends  
>Then somebody bends unexpectedly.<strong>_

In the dining room, Ichigo and Akina were singing as a servant plays the violin.

_**Just a little change**_

With a smile, Akina made a gesture meaning she wants Ichigo to dance with her.

_**Small to say the least  
>Both a little scared<strong>_

Smiling, the two made their way to the ballroom.

_**Neither one prepared,**_

_**Beauty and the Beast.**_

Akina smiles as she gets ready to dance with Ichigo who looks nervously.

_**Ever just the same  
>Ever a surprise<strong>_

Ichigo and Akina danced very romantically. With a smile, Ichigo looks over at Izuru and Shuhei who smiles in approval.

_**Ever as before, ever just as sure  
>As the sun will rise<strong>_

With more confidence, Ichigo resumes dancing with Akina.

_**Tale as old as time  
>Tune as old as song<strong>_

_**Bittersweet and strange,  
>Finding you can change, learning you were wrong<strong>_

_**Certain as the sun**_

As Unohana sings, Akina smiles lovingly as she puts her head on Ichigo's chest.

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time,**_

Izuru and Shuhei smiles excited as they give their master two thumbs up each.

_**Song as old as rhyme,**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

Shuhei told the candlesticks to turn their flames down.

_**Tale as old as time,**_

_**Song as old as rhyme,**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

A pair of double doors opened up as the song ends. Ichigo and Akina went outside through them.

Smiling, Unohana looked at the yawning Hanataro. She said, "Hanataro, its pass your bedtime. Off to bed with you."

Hanataro went off to bed. He looked through the doors smiling as he does so.

Outside on the balcony, the two dancers looked out at the stars very happily.

"So, Akina...are you happy here?" Ichigo asked. "With me?"

"I guess so." Akina said as she looks at the night sky. Ichigo suddenly became concern when he notices a sad look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Akina sighs as she said, "I liked it here with you but...I miss my brother Kaien a lot. I wish I can see him again. But that's impossible."

Ichigo looks sad as Akina looks down. Then he realizes something and smiles, "Say, I think I have an idea."

Back in the West Wing, Ichigo picks up his magic mirror and shows it to Akina.

"What is it?" Akina asked looking at the magic mirror.

"It's how I found you before. This is a magic mirror, which has the power to show you anything, including those you wish to see. Just ask it."

Akina nods nervously as she takes the mirror. She said, "Okay...I wish to see my brother please."

The magic mirror flashes as it did before and it soon shows an image, making Akina gasped. In it was Kaien in the forest falling to his knees coughing.

"Oh no! It's Kaien!" groaned Akina as the image clears up. "He is sick! He must have got something trying to come over here. I know it!"

As Ichigo looks concerned, Akina continued, "He could be dying anytime soon and he's alone with no one to help him!"

Looking at the rose, which still has 3 pedals attached to it, Ichigo sigh as he said, "Then you must go to him."

"Huh? But I thought..." Akina begins to say.

"You are no longer my prisoner."

Akina looks stunned. "You mean...I'm free?" Ichigo nodded sadly.

"Well, I guess I'd better go and find him before he freezes to death."

As Akina prepared to leave, she realizes that she still has the magic mirror. She turns back to Ichigo and is about to hand it back until he stopped her.

"No, take it. That way, you can always look back and remember me." said Ichigo sadly.

Akina sighed and said, "Thank you for knowing how much my brother needs us." She then hugs him and said, "I'll miss you."Akina made her leave. Izuru came in happily, unaware of what just happened.

"Good work, Ichigo." said Izuru smiling walks up to Ichigo, whose back is to him. "I got to admit. I have my doubts but you prove me wrong."

"I let her go." Ichigo responded sadly.

"Of course, you let her..." Izuru suddenly stopped and looks alarmed as he realized what Ichigo just said.

"Huh? You let her go? As in allowing her to leave the castle? But...but why?"

"Because...I love her." said Ichigo sadly.

Izuru nods in understanding and sadness, eyes with tears in them. "I see. I better let everyone else know about this." As he left the room in sadness, Ichigo sighs sadly

~In the library~

"HE DID WHAT?" yelled Shuhei, Unohana, Hanataro, and Rangiku, and some of the servants in shock as Izuru told them what happened.

"Yes. It's true. I can't believe it, but it's true." said Izuru with a sigh.

"You mean she's leaving?" asked Hanataro sadly.

"This can't be! He was so close!" groaned Shuhei in disbelief.

Unohana sighs as she said, "After all this time, he has finally learned to love."

Shuhei widen his eyes in hope as he said, "Of course! He loves her! That got to break the spell, right?"

"No, no, Shuhei." sighs Unohana sadly. "She's got to love him in return."

Unknown to the group, Hanataro sneak away, looking behind him as he goes out after Akina. No one saw him leave.

"And now...it's too late." sighs Izuru, giving up once more.

Ichigo watches Akina leave with Philippe in hopes to find Kaien before it's too late. Believing he will never see her again, Ichigo did what he can: he yelled as if his heart was broken. Akina will never forget that yell as long as she lived.

"Brother! Kaien, where are you?" asked Akina as she looked around in the forest for him. She turned her head and gasped. She had finally found Kaien lying face first in the snow.

Akina and Kaien finally returned to their home. Once they arrived, Akina lifted Kaien up from Philippe and begin taking him into the house.

Unknown to any of them, a snowman next to the porch was shivering like mad. When he sees them going inside, it crumbled to reveal a very cold Gin. It was a long time waiting for them to return but it was worth it.

"Good. They're back. I gotta get Aizen." said Gin as he rushes to fetch Aizen...and the others.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaien groans a bit as he closely open his eyes. As he did, he sees a familiar face he thought he would never see again.

"Akina?" asked Kaien slowly.

"It's alright, brother, I'm home." said Akina softly.

Now fully awake, Kaien smiles widely as he hugs his sister, "Akina! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I missed you too, Kaien." said Akina with a sigh.

Letting go, Kaien looks concerned. "But the beast...how did you escaped?"

"I didn't, brother. He let me go." explained Akina.

"That horrible beast?"

"Well he was horrible at first but he's changed now." Akina explained. "Yes. You coulda see him. He was..."Akina was interrupted when she hears a noise. She and Kaien turned and saw Akina's bag shaking.

Suddenly it opened up and the magic mirror came sliding out. A familiar figure looking dizzy. He recovers and smiles.

"Hello!" said Hanataro hopping happily.

"Hanataro?" asked Akina surprised as he comes over. "Well, what do you know? A stowaway." giggled Akina happily.

"Hello little guy! Didn't think I'd see you again." said Kaien smiling.

In concern, Hanataro turns to Akina and asked, "Akina, why did you leave? Don't you like us anymore?"

Akina sighs as she said, "It's not that, Hanataro. I like you all. It's just..." A knock on the door interrupts her now.

Akina goes to the door and opens there. She is surprised to see Kaname standing outside.

"Oh, Mister Kaname! May I help you?" asked Akina, surprised to see the town's judge.

Kaname smiles wickedly as he said, "Hello. Is your brother Kaien home?"

"Well, yes."

"Good. I have come to collect him."

"What?" asked Akina surprised.

Kaname smirked as he steps aside. He said, "Don't worry. We'd take good care of him." Behind the judge is your typical angry mob standing next to a carriage with familiar words on it: "House of Loons".

Akina gasped in horror and exclaimed, "No! My brother is not crazy! How many times do I have to insist on this?"

"Then tell us why he's raving like a nutcase!" shouted Gin making the crowd yelled in agreement. Near the porch, Aizen was standing crossing his arms as he smirks evilly.

Kaname's men, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Szayel comes out of the truck.

"No! I won't let you take him!" protested Akina.

Kaien appeared, confused. "Akina?"

"There's the nutcase! Hey Kaien, How big was this beast?" mocked Gin laughing.

"Well...I think he was big, about human sized!" Kaien exclaimed. This resulted in the mob laughing and pointing at Kaien. "But it's true!"

"Take him away." Kanam ordered as Ulquiorra and Grimmjoq grabs Kaien.

"Let me go!" cried out Kaien as the two dragged him over to the truck.

"No, stop! I won't let you take him!" Akina cried out, grabbing Kaname's arm. But he got out of her grip and walked off.

Akina looks like she's about to lose hope. Then Aizen appeared and put his hand on her shoulder. "There, there, Akina. Poor you, shame about your brother." Aizen said smiling secretly.

"Aizen, you of all people know Kaien is not crazy." Akina said. "You got to do something. If you have any respect for me at all, help me!" Akina begged. Aizen thinks of this and smirks. This is the chance he was looking for.

"Tell you what: I'd clear this whole misunderstanding up." Aizen said with a smile.

"Oh thank you."

"If..."

"If what?" Akina asked. She was concerned about the 'if' part.

"If you marry me." Aizen said smirking at Akina.

"What?" exclaimed Akina in disgust.

"You know what to do. Just say it." said Aizen with a smile.

"Never!" yelled Akina.

"Have it your way." said Aizen with a shrug as he walks away.

At this time, Akina ran back into the house and came out holding the magic mirror Ichigo has given her. As everyone looked at her, she continued, "My brother is not crazy! I can prove it!" She then said to the mirror, "Show me Ichigo!"

The mirror flashed once more then Akina holds up the magic mirror. The crowd gasped as they see a sad Ichigo in the image.

"See? I told you so! There's the beast. I tried to tell you but you won't listen!" said Kaien in triumph as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow let him go in shock.

"Is he dangerous?" asked Mizuho in concern.

"No! Sure he looks horrible looking but he wouldn't hurt anybody. He's really gentle and kind. He is my friend." Akina explained as she sighed happily looking at Ichigo's image.

Aizen frowns deeply as he looks at Akina's emotional face. He walks up and said angrily, "If I didn't know any better, I say you have feelings for this monster."

"He's no monster, Aizen, you are!" Akina yelled at Aizen angrily. Aizen was furious. She knows what Akina's feeling, he can tell.

Aizen then seizes the magic mirror and yelled out, "She's crazier than Kaien! They think this beast is her friend? This thing could come to the village and make off with your kids!" The crowd gasped. "He will come get them in the night!"

"No! Aizen is lying!" Akina shouted in horror. But it's too late as the crowd's fear becomes to overcome them as they seem to only be hearing Aizen's voice.

"We're not going to be safe until his head is cut off and mounted on my wall! I say we KILL the beast!" shouted Aizen angrily. Everyone shouted out in agreement.

Hachigen: _**We're not safe until he's dead**_

Yasochika: _**He'll come stalking us at night!**_

Misato: _**Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!**_

Kagine puts his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Kagine: _**He'll wreak havoc on our village  
>If we let him wander free<strong>_

Aizen then takes a torch from Yumichika as he shouted.

Aizen: _**So it's time to take some action, boys  
>It's time to follow me!<strong>_

Aizen throws the torch in a nearby haystack, setting it on fire making the crowd cheers. Aizen then pranced around it warning of the 'dangers' of the 'horrible' Ichigo.

_**Through the mist, through the woods  
>Through the darkness and the shadows<br>It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. **_

_**Say a prayer, then we're there  
>At the drawbridge of a castle,<br>And there's something truly terrible inside.**_

As he sings, Aizen chases around Gin like a monster. He finally caught Gin and shows his sidekick Ichigo's image once more exaggerating a lot.

_**It's a beast,  
>He's got fangs, razor sharp black ones<br>Massive claws from a human hand,  
>Killer claws for the feast, man <strong>_

_**Hear him roar, see him foam,  
>But we're not coming home,<br>'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!**_

Akina suddenly runs forward and kicks Aizen in the side, yelling, "I won't let you do this!"

Furiously, he grabs Akina by the arm saying, "If you aren't with us, then you're against us!" Yelling at some of his men and the officer, he said, "Bring her brother!""

"Hey let her go!" yelled Kaien called but Ulquiorra and Grimmjow grabbed him. Ikkaku and Yumichika opens the cellar doors, allowing Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to throw Kaien in the cellar who yelled, "Let me go!"

"We can't allow them to warn the creature!" yelled Aizen as he throws Akina in the cellar. He then closes the cellar doors and locked them.

"Let us out!" yelled Akina as she slams into the doors trying to open them without success.

"We will get rid of that monster and save our village! Who's with me," Aizen yelled towards the crowd. Gin, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Hachigen, Yasochika, Kagine, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Szayel, and a couple minor baddies yelled out 'I am' from the crowd. Hanataro looked on in shock inside the house, as the town people begin to sing.

Crowd: _**Light your torch, mount your horse!**_

Aizen then gets on his horse on as he sings.

Aizen: _**Screw your courage to the sticking place**_

Crowd: _**We're counting on Aizen to lead the way!**_

As they sing, Aizen leads the angry mob through the woods towards the village. Aizen is going to use the magic mirror to help him and the mob find the castle.

_**Through a mist, to a wood,  
>Where within a haunted castle,<br>Something's lurking that you don't see every day!**_

As the mob walks through the village, those who aren't going bid them good luck.

_**It's a beast,  
>One as tall as a mountain!<br>We won't rest  
>'Til he's good and deceased! <strong>_

_**Sally forth, tally ho,  
>Grab your sword, grab your bow<br>Praise the Lord and here we go!**_

"Once we get to the castle, we will take it over and bring back his head!" yelled Aizen angrily.

Back in the cellar, Akina tried to look for another way out of the cellar. "I got to warn Ichigo! Oh this is my fault!" groaned Akina then she turned to the others. "Kaien, what are we going to do?"

"Now, now. We could think of something." said Kaien in concern calming his sister down.

Hanataro watched through the cellar window from outside very sadly. He got to do something but what? HE turned and saw something that made his eyes widen in excitement. It's Kaien;s invention still left on the hilltop by Akina.

Meanwhile, the typical angry mob walks through the forest to Ichigo's castle as they continue singing.

Mob: _**We don't like, what we don't  
>Understand, in fact it scares us<br>And this monster is mysterious at least! **_

_**Bring your guns, bring your knives,  
>Save your children and your wives,<br>We'll save our village and our lives,**_

They then go to a tree and cut it down. Picking it up, they carried it as they make their way to the castle once more.

_**We'll kill the beast!**_

Lightning flashes.

Back in the library in the castle, the servants there is still feeling down about what happened. Unohana watches Izuru pacing back and forth in frustration.

"I knew it all this time! We were faucet heads to let our hopes up!" groaned Izuru.

"Perhaps you're right." said Shuhei with a sad sigh. "Maybe she shouldn't have come in the first place."

"Shuhei, how can you say that?" asked Rangiku, shocked at what he just said. The footstool dog saw something out a nearby window that made him bark out in concern.

"What, could it be?" Shuhei asked, his eyes widen in hope.

"Could Akina be back?" asked Unohana hopeful as well.

The group goes to a window smiling excited. But when they looked out however, they saw to their horror that it is not Akine. It's the mob.

"Oh no! Intruders!" yelled Shuhei in shock as he sees them.

"Your typical angry mob!" agreed Izuru alarmed.

Rangiku sees Aizen in front holding a familiar object. "And they got the magic mirror! They must have used that to find the castle!"

Thinking quickly, Izuru shouted out orders, "Warn master Ichigo!" As he continued to do so, he is unaware that the others are running out of the room while Unohana heads to the West Wing to warned Ichigo. "If they want a fight, then we'd give it to them! Who's with me?" Hearing a door close, he turns and sees everyone gone. He groans. "Great."

Outside, it was raining hard but the mob's focus is on one thing right now. "Take what you can get but I want to kill the beast myself!" roared Aizen as he and the mob goes on.

Inside the castle, the servants rub downstairs to the main doors singing and planning, if necessary, to do battle with the mob.

Servants: _**Hearts ablaze, banners high!  
>We go marching into battle,<br>Unafraid, although the danger just increased!**_

Outside, the mob is carrying their tree towards the doors, intending on using it.

Mob: _**Raise the flag, sing the song  
>Here we come, we're fifty strong<br>And fifty guys can't be wrong,  
>Let's kill the beast!<strong>_

Back inside the castle, Unohana goes into the West Wing where Ichigo, in his usual outfit, is at staring outside the window sadly.

"Excuse us, master Ichigo?" said Unohana.

"Leave me in peace. I don't want to be disturbed." Ichigo said with a sad sigh.

"But Master Ichigo, we and the castle are under attack!" Unohana cried out in a panic.

Outside, the mob is bashing the doors with their tree shouting out 'Kill the beast' two times.

At the main doors, the servants kept blocking the doors but the intruders is almost getting their way in.

"Oh man, this is not working." groaned Shuhei in concern.

"Shuhei, isn't there anything we could do?" asked Rangiku worried. Shuhei pauses to think. Then he smiles getting an idea. "Hey! I know!"

"Kill the beast, Kill the beast!" shouted the angry mob as they continued bashing at the doors. They are almost opening them.

Ichigo looks at the rose back in the West Wing as Unohana tried to talk to him.

"We got to do something, master Ichigo." said Unohana worried.

"Does it matter anymore?" Ichigo sighs sadly. Without Akina, there is no more reason for him to do anything, let alone lived. After his years of cruelness before Akina's arrival, he has this coming for a long time. "Just let them come. I don't care anymore."

Outside, the mob is almost getting the doors opened.  
>"Kill the beast! Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" yelled the mob repeatedly as they continue bashing the doors with the tree.<p>

Finally the doors gave way and they barged right into the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

As the mob stormed into the castle, all they could find is a dark and empty foyer. What they don't know, as the mob walks in, that some familiar heroes are standing still ready to strike. The good guys opened their eyes slightly as some of the villagers walked by curiously and in caution.

Suddenly Shuhei jumped out and yelled, "NOW!" The lights got turned on and the servants jumped out. The villagers suddenly find themselves attacked by a bunch of animals and weird objects.

A coat hanger punched and kicked Hachigan making him yelped in pain. The coat hanger then grabs Hachigan and throws him out the doors. Meanwhile, a mop flies in and punches Nnoitra in the stomach while a pot threw itself over Szayel's head, spoons making loud noises from the pot. During the battle, Aizen slipped by the servants and head upstairs looking for the object he came to killed: Ichigo.

Back at Akina's home, Hanataro has got Kaien's invention started.

"Alright!" cheered Hanataro as he got in the seat and pulled a string, making a whistle blow.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Hanataro as he drove the thing towards the cellar doors.

"What in the world?" asked Kaien surprised when he heard a familiar whistle. He and Akina looked out the window and look alarmed as they saw something heading towards the cellar doors!

"Akina, look out!" yelled Kaien as he and Akina dove for cover. Kaien's device cut the cellar doors to pieces and fell right through, making an explosion. As everyone got out of their hiding spots, Hanataro was hanging on a string.

"You've gotta try this thing!" Hanataro said with a smile.

The battle resumed at the castle. The mugs were throwing food at Kagine who is blocking each shot with his sitar.

"Hold it right there!" Kagine looks up to see Unohana and a group of teacups standing above him filled with boiling hot tea.

"Now!" yelled Unohana as she and the teacups dumped hot tea right onto Kagine. "Ouch! Ooh!" yelled Kagine burning in pain as he runs off. Unohana gave an happy smirk.

Upstairs, Aizen kicks a door opened and looks in. Seeing no trace of Ichigo, he continues on.

The heroes and Broly's men still battled until Yoruichi managed to fall on top of Yammy sending him flying into her waredrobe. She wasted no time and do a makeover on him. Later, Yammy came out of the room running in horror. He now looked like ugly looking girls in dumb looking clothing.

Meanwhile, Shuhei backs away in fear as Gin, smirking evilly, held a torch towards him, planning on melt him alive. What the sidekick didn't know though that Izuru has got to the top of the stairs wearing a hat like Napoleon's and blue clothes. Seeing Gin, he rode down the stairs' banister very fast holding a pair of scissors in front of him. At the bottom he jumped and landed near Gin spiking him in the butt with the scissors! This cause Gin to jumped up holding his butt screaming in pain.

Out in the forest, Akina and Kaien were on Philippe as they quickly make their way back to the castle.

'Please hold on, ichigo.' thought Akina worried.

Back in the castle, Marechiyo Omaeda laughs evilly as he pulls on Rangiku's feathers making her scream. Shuhei sees this, gasps, and looks angrily.

"No one does that to my Rangiku!" yelled Shuhei as he runs forward. Suddenly he blew fire and then fried him from behind, sent Omaeda flying.

"OUCH!" screamed Omaeda as he runs off and letting go of Rangiku. Smiling, Shuhei quickly catches the Rangiku in his arms. The two smiles at each other and blushed.

Gin and some of the other villagers meanwhile chase the footstool dog right into the kitchen where they have the dog corner.

"We got ya now, you freak." Said Gin evilly as he and the other villagers approached menacingly.

Suddenly the drawers opened up making sharp objects appeared out of them. The stove is turned on and the chef was there and laughing madly like some sort of evil. Gin and the other villagers screamed in horror and ran off. With too many odds against them, the villagers quickly evaded the castle and run off into the night towards the safely of the village.

Inside the castle, the servants cheered as they leave. On the porch, Izuru yelled at the retreating villagers, "And stay out if you know what's good for you!"

Shuhei runs up and hugs Izuru, making the clock annoyed at this. But he decides to ignore it for now since they rid the castle of the intruders.

What they don't know, though, is there is still one intruder inside the castle, out to kill Ichigo...


	14. Chapter 14

Upstairs, Aizen was searching all over the place for Ichigo. Either he doesn't know that his minions has been defeated or he doesn't care they were defeated. His focus is still on finding Ichigo and killing him. He soon found what he's looking for in the West Wing. Ichigo was sitting on a bench looking down sadly. A black cloak on him. The rose itself is down to its last two pedals.

"There you are, beast." said Aizen evilly as he made a kido. Ichigo looks up sadly but made no attempt to defend himself. Instead he just looked wasting time, Aizen fires his kido at Ichigo's back making him scream in pain. With an evil smirk, Aizen charges and pushes Ichigo out the nearby window, smashing it, sending the two on the balcony.

Outside, Ichigo tries to get up but Aizen kicked him like mad. Soon, Ichigo finds himself near the edge as Aizen walks up.

"What's the matter, beast? Why don't ya fight back?" mocked Aizen. He chuckles evilly as he said, "What? Are you too soft-hearted to do so? Coward!"

Ichigo sighs as he thought, 'What's the use in fighting back? Without Akina, I am useless. I may as well let him killed me.'

"Normally I just use this attack in many occasions. But in your case, beast, they can make an exception!" said Aizen held his hand at Ichigo who just laid there. He is about to use his powerful kido when...

"No!"

Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise. He looks down and saw something that gave him hope: it's Akina on Philippe, Kaien was next to them.

"Akina!" said Ichigo happily.

"Aizen! Don't do it!" yelled Akina.

Aizen was about to fire but suddenly without warning Ichigo grabbed his hand and kicks him away with the villain still holding it. Shocked that Ichigo has suddenly regains his strength, he recovers enough as he faces an angry Ichigo growling fiercely at him.

'Aizen invaded my home and tried to kill me. Now it's payback.' thought Ichigo as he gets ready to do battle.

On the bridge, Akina got off of Philippe saying to Kaien, "I'm going up there."

"Right, Akina." said Kaien nodding as Akina runs to the doors, getting them open. "Be careful, Akina!"

On the roof, Aizen fires blast to blast at Ichigo but he kept dodging. Aizen slipped at one time. Ichigo saw a chance and he lunged at him roaring.

On the stairs, Akina ran up them, hoping to get to the roof and help Ichigo before something happens.

On the roof, Aizen managed to kick Ichigo off of him. After getting back up, he sees something that he presumed was Ichigo and shot the kido at it, destroying it. But to his annoyance, it was only a gargoyle he just blasted at.

"Come on and fight, you coward!" exclaimed Aizen as he walked around looking for Ichigo. "Tell me, beast, were you in love with her? What makes you think she would want a monster like you, when she could have someone like me?"

Ichigo was hiding in the shadows. Hearing enough of what Aizen is saying, he snuck behind him. Before he could pounce, Aizen quickly turned and fires a kido at him making him dodged. Aizen went back to firing kidos that Ichigo kept on dodging.

"It's over, beast! Akina is MINE!" Aizen roared furiously.

Enraged at this, Ichigo snapped at him sounding like he's saying 'mine' and knocks him back, making Aizen fall in the progress. Soon Ichigo grabs Aizen by the neck and held him over the mansion's edge. Aizen looked down and gulped. If Ichigo dropped him, he will be send to his doom in seconds.

"Hey, come on! I didn't mean to do this!" yelped Aizen in a cowardly way. "I was only doing this because I was jealous, honest! Don't kill me! I'd do anything!"

Lighting flashes, showing Ichigo with his furious look. He looks angry enough to actually let Aizen fall. But then his look of fury turned to a look of compassion.

'No. I woulda killed him if I was my old self but I am not like that anymore. I am not a killer.' thought Ichigo. Instead of letting him go, he set Aizen down on the roof gently. Then he growled in his face, "Get out and never come back, Aizen." With that, he let his enemy go.

A voice rang out like an angel, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned and sees something on the balcony: Akina looking at him.

"Akina?" said Ichigo smiling. Forgetting Aizen, he climbs up the side of the roof and headed towards the balcony. Aizen looks down and is furious. Then he sees something in his hand that made him smirked.

'I am not done yet.' thought Aizen evilly.

Once Ichigo got almost to the balcony, he said softly, "Akina?"

Akina held out her hand and Ichigo takes it to allow Akina to pull him up. Ichigo smiles as he said, "You came back."

Akina smiles, soon the two looked each other in the eyes passionately. The others looked on smiling, happy for the two. Suddenly, Ichigo screamed as if something has ripped through his back and into him. Akina gasped in horror then looked past him. Sure enough, there is Aizen with a look of insanity on his face plunging a knife deep in Ichigo's back.

"You shouldn't have let me lived, Ichigo!" yelled Aizen madly. Suddenly Ichigo whacks at Aizen making him lose his balance. He waves his arms and try to gain balance, but it was no use.

"NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE!" yelled Aizen as he finally fell off. Ichigo would have fell too if Akina hadn't caught him in time. Aizen, the one that no one is said to be better than, fell screaming unable to stop his fate. With one scream "ICHIGO!" and soon he disappeared. Sosuke Aizen is gone forever.

As Aizen was falling to his death, Akina has gotten the now fatally wounded Ichigo over the railing of the balcony. Shuhei, Izuru, and Unohana came to the window in concern. They looked shocked as they saw their fallen master, Ichigo. Their eyes widen as far as they can be.

As Akina laid Ichigo on his back on the balcony, she put her hand on his face gently. Ichigo opens his eyes halfway and smiles as he saw Akina.

"You...you came back." Ichigo struggled to say.

"Of course, I did." Akina said, trying to keep from crying. "I wouldn't want them to..." Akina cries and said sadly, "It's all my fault! If only I would have got here sooner, you wouldn't suffer like this!"

"Perhaps...perhaps...perhaps it's for the best." said Ichigo, gasping with pain.

"PLease, don't say that. You would be alright." Akina said, tears in her eyes. "We're together now. Everything will be alright." Ichigo coughed a bit.

"One good thing though..." said Ichigo weakly as he smiles and put his hand on Akina's cheek. "At least...I get...to see you...one more time."Akina smiles as a tear rolled down her face. Suddenly she feels Ichigo's hand dropping and sees Ichigo laid down as he closes his eyes.

Akina gasped shocked. She couldn't believe what has happened.

"No. No, please! Don't leave me, Ichigo!" said Akina. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Then she buried her face in Ichigo's chest and sobbed. "I love you."

After Akina said this, back inside the West Wing, the last pedal from the rose fell onto the table. Izuru, Shuhei, and Unohana watched this happened and sighs sadly. The three looked away as Izuru bowed his head, Shuhei eyes are filled with tears. Unohana shed a tear while Izuru puts his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort her like a friend.

They didn't want to believe it but it's true. Not only did they lose their master and friend, they lost their only hope of becoming normal again.


	15. Chapter 15

All was quiet except for Akina's crying. As she continued crying in the lifeless Ichigo's chest, something amazing happened. The rain begins to sparkle and Ichigo is suddenly covered by fog. Akina stops crying and backed in amazement as Ichigo is being lifted into the air like magic. From the window, Izuru, Shuhei, and Unohana stops grieving and looked on in awe.

As Ichigo floated in mid-air, his cloak wrapped around him and suddenly his arm loses his white skin revealing a peach skin arm and his black finger nails disappears. The hood of Ichigo's cloak came up covering his entire head. Soon the whole body glow and in a flash, someone appears to have taken Ichigo's place inside the cloak as it lay back onto the ground.

Akina came over to the figure but backed away when the figure, still hooded, stood up and looked at his own hands.

"Is this happening? Or this a dream?" The figure asked himself. The voice doesn't seem creepy like Ichigo's anymore. He then smiles as he realizes it isn't a dream at all. He pulls his hood down, removed his cloak and turned to Akina. He doesn't look like a beast but it was a 16-year old man and he wore an standard Shinigami attire with a strap across his chest. His white skin was gone. He has orange spiky hair. He doesn't have glowing yellow eyes, but a pair of brown eyes. Akina looks puzzled as if she has never seen him before. The man smiles as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Akina, it's me." The man said as he came to Akina, smiling.

Akina looks puzzled but then she looked into his eyes. It's the same eyes as the man in the portrait and Ichigo's! She smiled in happiness as she finally put two and two together!

"Ichigo! It is you!" Akina said happily.

The man, now revealed to be Ichigo alive and well, and Akina smiles at each other. Then they leaned forward and kissed each other deeply. Suddenly fireworks went off all around. The shimmers of lights restore light to the castle as night became day. The scary castle soon turned into the peaceful looking one it really was. The plants became alive again.  
>Shuhei, Izuru, and Unohana came up, happy that their master is alive. Suddenly Shuhei transformed. He is now a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes and short blackpurple hair. His scars and 69 were still at the same place.

"Shuhei!" exclaimed Ichigo happily.

Next Izuru transforms now. He is now a man with shoulder-length blonde hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head and a third combed to cover his left eyes. He had a pair of blue eyes.

"Izuru!" said Ichigo happily.

Now Unohana changed. She is now a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. Her hair is long and is worn as a large braid in front.

"Unohana! Look at us!" said Ichigo happily as he hugs them.

"Lady Unohana! Lady Unohana!" said Hanataro happily as he and the footstool dog came running up.

Suddenly the change happens again. After that, Hanataro appears to have blue eyes and his black hair is mid length with his bangs framing his face. The dog, meanwhile, changes back into its real look: He's a big white and brown dog.

"Everyone is back to normal!" exclaimed Izuru happily.

"It's a miracle!" laughed Shuhei happily.

In the ballroom, all the servants are transformed back to normal as well. Everyone is there. The villagers, the ones who didn't invaded the castle, now realized the truth and apologized for their behavior and for believing in Aizen's lies. They are allowed to the castle, including Kaien. The center of attention, Ichigo and Akina are wearing the clothes they wore the other night. Smiling lovingly, the two kissed as they danced.

"Man, young love is cool." said Shuhei as he smiles and watched happily.

"Oh Shuhei." Shuhei turned and sees a familiar girl waving happily to him. She is a long and wavy blonde/orange hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth She had a curvaceous figure, her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. It is Rangiku back to her normal self.

With a mischievous smirk, he begins to walk over to her but Izuru appeared and stop him.

"Well, Shuhei, since this is finally over, let bygones be bygones, eh?" asked Izuru with a smile.

"Aw, why not? I told you she would break the spell." said Shuhei with a smirk.  
>"What? Are you kidding me? I think <em>I<em> told _you_."

"You moron. I told you."

This made Izuru angry as he shouted, "You did not, you brainless idiot!" He pushed Shuhei back, annoying him. Getting his weapons out, he yelled, "Bring it on, wuss!' He jumped Izuru and the two got into a brawl.

Nearby, Unohana, Hanataro, and Kaien watched Ichigo and Akina danced happily. Kaien wiped a tear away as he smiles. His little sister has finally grown up and found true love.

"Lady Unohana? Do you think they would live happily ever after?" Hanataro asked.

"Of course, Hanataro. They will." Unohana said smiling. "Like other wonderful tales." Hanataro pauses then frowns. He asked, "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

The others laughed at this. As Ichigo and Akina continued, everyone begins to sing.

All: _**Certain as the sun  
>Rising in the east<br>Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme  
>Galaxy Defender and the Super Saiyan!<strong>_

Ichigo and Akina smile lovingly at each other as they kissed once more.

_**Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme  
>Beauty and the Beast!<strong>_

And plus, as Unohana said is correctly, Ichigo and Akina lived happily ever after.


End file.
